


Compartiendo a Rain Dog (Traducción de Sharin The Rain Dog)

by MaryHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FBI Agent Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, Pets, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Uniform Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryHolmes/pseuds/MaryHolmes
Summary: Cuando un imbécil golpea a un perro con su auto y se marcha, las dos primeras personas en la escena son Dean y Castiel. Castiel es un agente del FBI con un avión que atrapar, y no tiene tiempo para llevar al perro al veterinario. Dean es músico, y él no tiene el dinero. Se llega a un acuerdo: Dean se va, Castiel paga, e intercambiarán detalles y se reunirán nuevamente para resolver las cosas. ¿Pero quién se lleva el perro? Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que tener la custodia compartida de un pitbull no es ideal. Ella necesita una casa, no dos. Un hogar estable y amoroso ...





	Compartiendo a Rain Dog (Traducción de Sharin The Rain Dog)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing the Rain Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458296) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



> Hola, espero que les agrade este fic de Destiel. Si les gusta, dejen Kudos y comenten, y pasen por el fic original y dejen su amor.  
> Peace.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458296 (Fic ORIGINAL)

En el momento en el que Castiel vio lo que había pasado, el pisó los frenos. El camino estaba resbaladizo por la lluvia, así que lo tomó unos 15 metros de camino antes de que pudiera tirar de la palanca de cambios y llegar a detenerse por completo. Abrió de un golpe su puerta, y corrió hasta la autopista, golpeando su espalda con su vehículo cuando otro auto pasó junto a el, pitando fuertemente.

Sin nada de aliento, Castiel se dio la vuelta y corrió camino abajo justo al borde de la carretera, corriendo cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.  
No, no su vida- la del perro.

Otro auto frenó, casi dándole y Castiel lo esquivó, golpeándose la mano contra el techo mientras pasaba. Apenas y podía ver a través de la lluvia, pero vio al perro, arrastrando sus patas traseras hacia atrás mientras trataba de salir del peligro.

Sin prestarle atención al inminente tránsito, Castiel tomó al perro y levanto al frágil cuerpo, sorprendido de que estuviere pesado. Lo llevo a un lado del camino y colapsó en sus rodillas, sosteniendo al animal en sus brazos. Gimió, mostrando sus dientes intentando defenderse.

“Shh, shh,” Castiel, le calmó, acariciando la parte trasera de sus orejas. El no sabía mucho acercad de perros, pero sabía que éste era un pitbull: la cara ancha y blanca y el cuerpo rechoncho eran inconfundibles. Sus ojos negros le suplicaron, brillando de dolor y miedo.

Castiel giró su cabeza al escuchar pasos acercándose. Un man con una chaqueta de cuero salió del gris borró de la lluvia, con un brazo sobre la cabeza para proteger su rostro. Su fuerte aliento tocó la oreja de Castiel mientras se arrodillaba en la tierra al lado de la carretera, colocando ambas manos pálidas sobre el perro.  
“Dios mío” respió el hombre. “¿Viste lo que ha pasado?”.

Alguien intentó esquivarlo, algún auto deportivo ... Castiel miró la cara del otro hombre, cautivado por sus facciones. En los destellos de aire claro entre las gotas de lluvia, Castiel podía ver que era guapo, y lo distraía, incluso en un momento como este. "Golpearon al perro y sólo siguieron”.

“Imbécil”, musitó el hombre, sacudiendo su cabeza. “Mierda” pasó sus manos sobre la cabeza del perro, sin miedo cuando el perro chasqueó sus mandíbulas hacia él. "Tenemos que llevarlo a un veterinario".

Castiel se sonrojó de ansiedad, pensando en todo lo que necesitaría de él. "No tengo tiempo...”

"¿Tiempo?" El apuesto extraño se encontró con los ojos de Castiel con una pasión que podría haber prendido fuego. Ojos verdes, tenía ojos verdes. "¿Este perro probablemente está muriendo de hemorragia interna o algo serio y no tienes tiempo?"

"Mi vuelo sale a las seis", explicó Castiel, alzando la voz para que se escuchara a través del aguacero. "Acabo de terminar un caso importante aquí, y alguien del FBI me espera en D.C. - No puedo llegar tarde debido a un perro".

"¿FBI? ¿Estás bromeando?! "El hombre resopló, pero Castiel no tenía palabras para aliviar su ira. "Bien, genial", dijo el desconocido bruscamente, tomando cuidadosamente el perro de Castiel y acunándolo en sus propios brazos. "Ahí va el presupuesto de vivienda de este año. Supongo que volveré a mudarme con mi hermano”.

"¿Presupuesto?" Castiel entrecerró los ojos.

El hombre miró a Castiel. "¿Qué, es 'presupuesto' una mala palabra en los círculos del gobierno, el hombre del FBI? Soy un músico, no gano seis cifras”.

Castiel tragó saliva. "Si se trata de dinero, puedo pagar los honorarios del veterinario".

Alivio - verdadero y genuino alivio - brilló en la cara del extraño. Miró hacia abajo, apoyando la nariz en la embarrada cabeza del perro.

Castiel buscó el bolsillo de su gabardina y sacó su libreta y su lápiz. "Te daré mi número", dijo, limpiando apresuradamente manchas de lluvia del papel, y luego garabateó su nombre y detalles de contacto. "Cuando recibas la factura, dime dónde puedo encontrarte".

Rasgó el papel y se lo dio al extraño. El extraño lo tomó con una mano y lo arrugó entre sus dedos, no como basura, sino como algo de lo que tenía la intención de aferrarse con mucha fuerza.

"Ayúdame a meterlo en mi auto", dijo el hombre, mirando con desesperación a Castiel.

Castiel se levantó, se quitó la gabardina y la dejó en el suelo sucio. "Ponlo en esto", dijo, ayudando al extraño a descansar al perro encima del abrigo. "Suave, suave…”.. Juntos levantaron al animal en apuros, y cada uno llevó un extremo del abrigo al automóvil negro, que estaba parado en mitad de una zanja, con luces de emergencia encendidas para guiarlos a través de la neblina empapada.

El extraño abrió la puerta trasera y, con una posición incómoda, Castiel ayudó a meter al perro dentro. Gimió, retorciéndose ante el cambio de posición, claramente dolorido.

El extraño se apartó, parecía preocupado. Castiel dejó el abrigo donde estaba, pero sacó su teléfono celular y su libreta y se los guardó en los bolsillos del traje.  
"Debería estar de vuelta en Portland en unos días", Castiel le dijo al extraño, mirando su reloj para asegurarse de que no había perdido demasiado tiempo. 

"Escucha, lo siento, tengo que ir-"

"Dean Winchester", dijo el desconocido, cerrando la puerta trasera del auto.

"¿Perdóname?"

"Mi nombre. Es Dean Winchester”. La lluvia goteaba de la barbilla de Dean Winchester, y brillaban en sus pestañas como lágrimas.

"Dean", repitió Castiel. "Tengo que ir."

"Vete, entonces", dijo Dean.

"Llámame."

Dean asintió, y Castiel estuvo seguro por un segundo que vio una pequeña sonrisa.

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

Dean caminó de un lado a otro, de ida y vuelta, respirando en su puño cerrado. La oficina del veterinario olía a productos químicos y comida para perros. La lluvia bañaba los cristales de las ventanas, haciendo que la borrosa luz del día parpadeara sobre el linóleo moteado, reluciendo bajo sus botas embarradas. Podía oír al pitbull ladrando en la habitación contigua, quejándose ante el veterinario, arañando con sus garras la mesa de operaciones en pánico.

Los ladridos disminuyeron, y luego se desvanecieron. El veterinario debe haberlo noqueado para que puedan ver sus lesiones. Dean esperaba al Infierno y le devolviera la esperanza de que pasaría bien.

"Señor. Winchester ", dijo la secretaria, indicándole se acercara.

Dean se acercó a la recepción, retorciéndose las manos a los costados. "Sí."

"Has dejado el nombre de tu perro en blanco en el formulario", dijo la mujer, empujando sus gafas con montura de cuerno más arriba por el puente de su nariz. 

"Necesito un nombre en el sistema. ¿Qué coloco? "

"Ella no... No tiene nombre", tartamudeó Dean. "Dijiste que no tiene un microchip ni nada, y que no había collar, por lo que no tiene nombre".

La dama sonrió. "Bueno, ¿cómo vas a ponerle nombre? He visto los carteles por la ciudad, eres ese músico, ¿verdad? Si escribes tus propias canciones, deberías poder pensar en algo poético”.

Dean sonrió tenso, decidido a no decepcionarla. Mientras pensaba, Dean se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una táctica astuta de la secretaria para distraerlo de preocuparse por lo que sea que estuviera pasando el perro. Y estaba funcionando.

"Rain Dog", Dean dijo eventualmente. Él asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, conformándose con la idea. "Como la canción de Tom Waits".

"Rain Dog", la secretaria sonrió, escribiendo eso en el formulario, luego moviéndose a su computadora para escribirlo. "Muy apropiado para el clima de Portland".

"Eh. Sí."

"Ojalá mis padres me hubieran nombrado algo divertido como eso", dijo la secretaria, metiendo los dedos en su desaliñado moño rojo. "La gente en estos días nombra a sus hijos todo tipo de cosas interesantes. Sunshine, Blaze, Destiny. Las personas con nombres como ese obtienen canciones escritas sobre ellos todo el tiempo. Me quedé atrapado con un nombre que solo rima con “prenda”.

Dean bajó la mirada y vio que la etiqueta con el nombre de la secretaria decía Brenda S. Agachó la cabeza y sonrió, pensando en el agente del FBI que había prometido pagar los cuidados veterinarios de hoy. "Brenda es mejor que 'Castiel', sin embargo".

"¿Castiel?"

Dean sonrió. "El tipo que me prestó su abrigo para que yo pudiera llevar al perro".

Brenda parecía interesada. "Sabes, nunca escuché un nombre como ese. Es bastante agradable, ¿no? Y él te dio su abrigo. Parece un hombre amable”.

Dean levantó sus cejas. Eso era mucho para asumir a partir de un nombre y un abrigo prestado. Pero luego, consideró el pensamiento de Brenda más profundamente...

La opinión de Dean sobre los agentes del gobierno se basó principalmente en el trabajo que hicieron, no en la gente que era. El trabajo de Castiel podría requerir que metiera la nariz donde no le correspondía, pero el propio Castiel... parecía un tipo respetuoso. Ahora que Dean lo pensó, había aprendido mucho sobre el hombre hoy. Sí, Castiel tuvo que irse corriendo en un mal momento, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se preocupaba por los animales, era desinteresado con sus pertenencias y era generoso con su dinero.

Además... era bastante guapo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nada.

 

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧  
“Novak.”

"Oh, bueno, estás allí. Pensé que no ibas contestar. Es bastante temprano... "

Castiel entrecerró los ojos, una mano protegiéndose la cara mientras corría bajo la lluvia. "¿Quién habla?”.

"Uh, es Dean Winchester. ¿Me diste tu número? ¿Para el perro? "

"Oh, sí", Castiel sonrió, moviendo su teléfono celular a la otra oreja, luego se lo apretó contra su hombro mientras abría la puerta de su automóvil. Dean habló pero Castiel no escuchó; se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta con un húmedo suspiro de alivio, luego volvió a conectar el teléfono celular a su otra oreja. "Espera, retrocede un momento, no entendí eso".

"La factura. Estoy mirando la impresión que el veterinario me dio, dice que son casi cuatrocientos dólares”.

"¿Está bien?"

"¿Bueno? 'Bueno'?! ¡Diablos, no! ¡Apenas puedo pagar mi alquiler tal como está! No me digas que no me vas a pagar ahora…”

Castiel resopló. "No, me refiero al perro. ¿Está bien el perro?

"... Oh." Dean exhaló una pequeña risa. "Sí. Sí, ella está bien. Ella está durmiendo por los medicamentos, toda acurrucada en su pequeña cama. Sus dos patas traseras están enyesadas. El veterinario dijo que necesitará terapia física y muchísimos analgésicos, pero que va a estar bien. Según el veterinario, es un milagro que su columna vertebral estuviera completamente intacta. Algunos malos hematomas, eso es todo ".

Castiel sintió que su sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, y cerró los ojos, frotándose la frente con una mano. "Gracias a Dios", susurró.

"Para que conste, la cama del perro era de cincuenta dólares", dijo Dean en voz baja. "Pero, en realidad, ya sabes, voy a cubrir eso. Le di algo de comida y una caja de arena para gatos porque en este momento no puede salir, ya que sus yesos se empaparían si pusiera un pie fuera de la puerta del apartamento. Este tugurio tiene charcos a cada paso ¿Está lloviendo dónde estás? Creo que puedo escucharlo ... "

Castiel miró el parabrisas de su auto, viendo las gotas de lluvia pelear entre sí en una locura. "Diré," murmuró. "Que no pensarías que el sol salió hace dos horas si vieras lo que estos mirando ahora. Es tan gris que es casi negro”.

"¿Llegaste a tu reunión a tiempo? Espera, no interrumpí nada, ¿verdad?”

"Fue a las ocho de esta mañana. La cama del motel era cómoda y me quedé dormido, pero llegué a la reunión a tiempo ", Castiel sonrió. "Y no, no interrumpiste nada". Me estaba yendo al aeropuerto otra vez. Volveré a Oregón por la tarde”.

"Eh", se burló Dean. "Así que ahí es donde van los dólares de los contribuyentes.Van volando por todos lados cuando se hace una simple llamada telefónica".

Castiel apretó los labios fuertemente. "No puedo decir que sea una práctica habitual, Dean. Para algunos agentes, tal vez, pero ciertamente no para mí”.

"¿Pero dos vuelos en dos días? ¿Por qué enviarte allí y volver para una reunión?

"Querían verme personalmente". La mirada de Castiel se elevó al techo del automóvil mientras sonreía. "Fui promovido a agente especial sénior. División de Inspección, sucursal de Portland ".

"¿En serio?" Dean hizo una pausa por un momento, procesándolo. "Uh, eso es bonito... genial, supongo".

"Sí. Es... bastante "genial". Castiel sonrió ante la palabra extranjera. "Muy bueno, en realidad".

"¿Tienes una placa? ¿Cómo una de esas placas del FBI de esas de la pelis”.

"Efectivamente. Me dieron una nuevo con mi nuevo rango”.

Dean definitivamente sonreía cuando dijo: "Impresionante".

Castiel se rió entre dientes. "¿Estás impresionado por una placa?"

"Podrías decir eso", dijo Dean lentamente. "He, eh… tengo algo por los uniformes. Y quiero decir…” Respiró nerviosamente," realmente no tienes un uniforme, uniforme, pero tienes un traje, así que la placa es… como un uniforme”.

Castiel exhaló un aliento aturdido y cerró la boca. "Ya veo."

"De todos modos", dijo Dean con fuerza, antes de aclarar su garganta. "Tan pronto como vuelvas tenemos que discutir las cosas verdes. Estás cubriendo la tarifa completa del veterinario, ¿verdad? Tenía que prometerle a Brenda que volvería a pagar. Le dejé el anillo de mi madre como seguro, así que será mejor que estés aquí, ¿de acuerdo? O de lo contrario, haré autostop hasta D.C. y patearé tu culo, ¿entendido?”

Castiel se rió, de alguna manera hechizada por la forma en que Dean habló esperanzadamente, temeroso y enojado a la vez. "Estaré allí más tarde, Dean. ¿Dónde puedo reunirme contigo?"

"Mi apartamento, supongo. Rain Dog no va a ninguna parte exactamente”.

"¿Rain Dog?" Castiel frunció el ceño.

"Así es como la llamé. Por la canción de Tom Waits. Y el clima. No sé, pensé que era perfecto".

"¿Quién es Tom Waits?"

Hubo un corto silencio. "No eres un gran fan del rock-in-roll, supongo".

"Me gusta bailar remixes de música orquestal", respondió Castiel. Él parpadeó. "Creo que eso significa 'no'".

Dean fue el que se rió esta vez. Él tuvo una risa agradable, una especie de risa estruendosa. "¿Sabes qué, hombre? Olvida lo que dije. Iré a la tienda de segunda mano, conseguiré a Rain Dog un carrito de ruedas y un paraguas, y tu y yo iremos a Notas Dulces”.

“¿Qué es Notas Dulces?”.

"Ya lo verás", dijo misteriosamente Dean. "Búscalo en la guía telefónica, y nos encontraremos allí".

Castiel asintió, mirando su reloj. "¿Cómo son las cuatro en punto para ti?"

"Te veré a las cuatro, hombre del FBI. Una pregunta: ¿cómo tomas tu café?

Castiel entrecerró los ojos. "Negro con azúcar. ¿Por qué?"

Él no recibió una respuesta. Miró su teléfono y se sorprendió al ver que Dean había terminado la llamada. Con un poco de diversión, Castiel cerró su teléfono celular, empujó su antena hacia abajo, se la metió en el bolsillo y luego puso en marcha el automóvil.

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

Castiel estaba de pie afuera de una tienda con dos niveles y con un enorme aparador de vidrio, que reflejaba su rostro más allá de los bordes chorreantes de su paragua. Por lo que pudo ver, parecía ser una tienda de discos. Había obras de arte en la ventana y, a través de las gotas de lluvia salpicadas, Castiel podía ver gente moviéndose, iluminada por una cálida luz. Parecía un lugar amigable para estar. Dio un paso hacia la puerta de vidrio y la abrió con una mano.

Sacudiendo su paraguas sobre la toalla embarrada tendida en el suelo, Castiel levantó los ojos y observó la cubierta superior de la tienda. Ahora que estaba adentro, vio que era algo más que una simple tienda de discos: también era una librería y una cafetería. El estruendo de las placas sedujo a Castiel en las orejas como la música que llenaba el aire, el sonido sofocante y cálido, combinando perfectamente con el olor ácido de los granos de café recién hechos. Este lugar tenía un aura hermosa y terrenal. Fue reconfortante.

Castiel serpenteaba a través de montones de libros de arte y torres giratorias de tarjetas de felicitación, encontrando el camino hacia una esquina del nivel inferior, donde una escalera conducía a la parte de café de la tienda. Trepó, mirando alrededor con la esperanza de poder localizar a Dean.

Algunos otros clientes se sentaron y conversaban con amigos y socios comerciales, tomando bebidas calientes o leyendo solos mientras comían pastel. Castiel les echó otro vistazo, y se dio cuenta de que algunos de ellos estaban escuchando música a través de audífonos abultados, enchufados a las paredes a los lados de sus mesas. Extraño.

"¡Cas! ¡Aquí!"

Castiel vio que una mano se movía, y sonrió cuando vio a Dean en una mesa al otro lado de la cubierta superior, con su chaqueta de cuero colgada del respaldo de la silla. Él tenía una gran sonrisa, y sus brazos estaban desnudos de los bíceps hacia abajo. La habitación era lo suficientemente cálida: Castiel se quitó su nueva gabardina cuando se acercó a la mesa, y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla frente a Dean.

"Cuidado", dijo Dean, con una mano para evitar que Castiel tirara de la silla. "Mira debajo de la mesa".

Castiel se dobló por la cintura, y su rostro se quebró cuando vio a Rain Dog dormitando en una almohada dentro de un carro rojo, el tipo de Castiel solía llevar libros y juguetes cuando era niño. Sus patas traseras estaban hechas de yeso blanco, y - Castiel alzó las cejas – cada parte estaba decorada con pegatinas rosas en forma de corazón.

Cuando Castiel se enderezó, Dean le sonrió, distendiendo las pecas en sus mejillas. 

"Ella es una verdadera belleza, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué está cubierta de pegatinas?"

"¿Por qué no?" Dean se encogió de hombros. "Si las cosas brillantes hacen que la gente se sienta mejor, no veo por qué no funcionaría para los perros".

Castiel se rió entre dientes, deslizando su corbata contra su cintura mientras se sentaba, teniendo cuidado de dónde ponía los pies. Observó a Dean recostarse en su silla y hacer señas a una camarera: un rápido punto hacia la mesa y una sonrisa, y de alguna manera la camarera entendió a qué se refería.

"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?", Preguntó Castiel.

"Solo todo el jodido tiempo", Dean se rió entre dientes. "Trabajo aquí de jueves a lunes, pero soy un cantautor-autoproductor de oficio. He hecho algunas actuaciones nocturnas en el bar bajando la calle, así que estoy a tiempo parcial ahora”.

Castiel asintió, echando otra mirada alrededor. "Es agradable”.

"Es mejor que agradable. Mira aquí”. Dean golpeó con su dedo un enchufe a su izquierda, donde una caja de CD descansaba encima de un reproductor de CD fijo. "Tengo un poco de Tom Waits para escuchar mientras tú, eh... espera". Él hizo una mueca descarada y accionó un interruptor, luego agarró un grueso par de auriculares e hizo un gesto con un dedo a Castiel.

Castiel se inclinó, curioso, y sus orejas se cerraron con los auriculares fuertemente acolchados. Dean ajustó el aparato para que se ajustara a su cabeza, y Castiel alzó las cejas, oyendo un vago ruido de campanas, acompañado por un acordeón, luego un clonk-clonk-clonk, acompañado por una voz que sonaba exactamente como el Monstruo de las Galletas de Plaza Sésamo.

"¿Esto es música?", Preguntó Castiel con aprensión.

Dean resopló. "Cierra la boca, abre tus oídos y aprecia".

Castiel cerró sus ojos tan bien como su boca, e hizo lo que le dijeron. Había algo decente en eso, supuso. Ritmo. Rareza. Castiel se encogió de hombros con la cara. Estuvo bien. Nada demasiado especial, en lo que a él respecta.

Oh, how we danced (Oh, cómo bailamos)  
And we swallowed the night ( Y cómo nos tragábamos la noche)  
For it was all ripe for dreaming! ( Preparados para vivir un sueño)  
Oh, how we danced away (Oh, cómo bailábamos)  
All of the lights; (Todas las luces)  
We've always been out of our minds—(Siempre hemos estado locos) 

Castiel sintió que uno de sus dedos tocaba la mesa. Abrió los ojos y miró su dedo, y volvió a tocar.

Dean sonrió. "Te gusta."

"No me gusta, estoy-" El dedo tocó de nuevo, se unió a los pies. Su pie siguió saltando, sus movimientos se establecieron al ritmo de la música. Castiel hizo una mueca y cedió. "Está bien, es una canción interesante con un buen ritmo. Es solo que ... no es lo mío ".

Después de hablar, miró la cara de Dean, luego bajó la mirada para examinar el cuello áspero de la camiseta negra de Pink Floyd, las pulseras con calaveras y el brillo púrpura descascarillado en sus uñas. Escabroso. Duro en algunos lugares, suave en otros. Un poco oscuro, un poco colorido.

Aboard a shipwreck train (A bordo de un tren de naufragio)  
Give my umbrella to the Rain Dogs (Dale mi paraguas a los perros de la lluvia *callejeros)  
For I am a Rain Dog, too. (Porque yo también soy un perro en la lluvia”)

"No es lo mío", dijo Castiel de nuevo, "pero puedo entender por que es lo tuyo, suena a ti”.

Dean miró por un momento, sus labios rosados se separaron. Parpadeó sus largas pestañas, y comenzó a sonreír. Sus ojos brillaban, y bajó la mirada por un momento, halagado por el cumplido de Castiel.

Para entonces, la canción ya se estaba desvaneciendo, y Castiel entrecerró los ojos para escuchar las últimas notas mientras el sonido se alejaba.

Aboard a shipwreck train (A bordo de un tren naufragio)  
Give my umbrella to the Rain Dogs (Doy mi paraguas para el perro en la lluvia)  
For I am a Rain Dog, too. (Porque yo soy un perro en la lluvia, también)

Cuando terminó, Castiel levantó la vista, y Dean alcanzó a apagar al reproductor. "Voy a comprar esto para ti", dijo Dean, agitando la caja del CD, luego sacando el disco del reproductor y poniéndolo de nuevo en su estuche. "Te diría que uses Napster, excepto que obtengo una parte de las ganancias cuando vendo algo de esta tienda, así que ..." Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Y sí, lo verifiqué: recibiría un porcentaje aunque me lo vendiera a mí mismo". Creo que otros lugares tienen descuentos para empleados ".

"¿Qué es un Napster?", Preguntó Castiel.

"Es un sitio web. Uso compartido de archivos en línea ", sonrió Dean. "Algo de lo que hay allí es perfectamente legal. No todo es. Pero si buscas música gratis, es el lugar para ir”.

Un gesto adornaba la cara de Castiel. "Así que es para robar música usando Internet".

"No es robar, exactamente", dijo Dean con confianza, rodando un hombro mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "Estoy quebrado como un palo, así que no voy a  
invertir todo mi dinero en comprar música que ni siquiera me gustaría, cuando necesito dinero para comprar comida, por mucho que quiera apoyar a otros artistas". Se encontró con los ojos de Castiel de nuevo, ofreciendo una sonrisa torcida. "Me gusta probar antes de comprar. Es por eso que amo este lugar, tio".  
Dio una palmadita en el reproductor de CD a su lado con una mano.

"Pero", dijo Castiel, "tú mismo eres un creador". ¿Por qué apoyarías el robo de música si no quieres que te suceda?

"¿Quién dice que no me gustaría que le pase a mi música?" Dean sonrió. Él fue animado. Era tan apasionado con esto, y se notaba en sus ojos, y en la forma audaz en que movía sus manos sobre la mesa. "Me dedico a los artistas que realmente amo. Así es como mi colección de discos llegó a ser. Si a alguien le encanta escuchar mis cosas lo suficiente, van a salir y obtener una copia de lo real. Un hermoso y brillante Albúm, pistas extra ocultas. Quieren el olor del CD incluso, o, ese maravilloso chasquido cuando abres un nuevo estuche. Todavía hay un llamado a tener un artículo genuino. Ese es mi sueño. Dale al mundo un catador gratuito y volverán por más”.

Él inclinó su cabeza, mirando la colección de CD de muestra a un lado de la mesa. "Además, sé que Internet todavía es algo relativamente nuevo y todo, pero hay millones de personas que lo usan todos los días, en todo el mundo. Mi nombre sale, y podría tener un mercado para vender más discos en el extranjero. Es publicidad gratuita”.

Castiel asintió lentamente, comenzando a entenderlo. Todavía tenía dudas sobre la legalidad de esto, pero entendía el razonamiento de Dean.

Dean miró a Castiel con una especie de júbilo extraño. "Míralo de esta manera", dijo, apuñalando con la punta de los dedos sobre la mesa, "las personas que escuchan mi música y la disfrutan serán personas como yo. Bolsillos vacíos y amor por hermosos sonidos. Tengo que dar lo que tengo a mi audiencia, y tienen que conseguirlo de cualquier forma que puedan. Tiene sentido que lo obtengan de la misma manera que yo lo hago ahora. En línea. Ilegalmente. Solo que quiero que sea legal. Para ellos y para mí”.

Castiel miró a Dean alejarse para aceptar un par de cafés mientras la camarera se acercaba a la mesa.

"Gracias", dijo Dean, sonriendo suavemente a la chica. Era esbelta y de piel morena, y muy bonita.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?", Le preguntó la camarera a Dean, con los ojos dirigiéndose a Castiel, y luego de vuelta.

"Castiel Novak", dijo Castiel, asintiendo respetuosamente.

Dean se frotó la esquina de la boca con el pulgar, sonriendo levemente. "Cas es el tipo que se detuvo por Rain Dog", explicó, mirando a su compañera de trabajo mientras acercaba su café. "Cas, te presento a Tracy. Camarera de día, hechicera de audio por la noche ".

Tracy sonrió, sus labios rojos apretados. Ella era joven, no podía tener más de veinte años.

"Encantado de conocerte", le dijo Castiel. Tomó un sorbo de su café y se sorprendió gratamente. "Oh, esto es maravilloso", suspiró, cada músculo de su cuerpo  
se hundió unas pulgadas, prácticamente fundiéndose en el vapor de café. "Gracias, Tracy".

Tracy sonrió ampliamente. "De nada. Llámame si quieres algo más”. Ella acarició su pelo negro contra su camisa a cuadros y se dio la vuelta, apretando su delantal a medida que avanzaba.

"Tan pronto como encuentre el efectivo para contratar a un técnico de sonido, la incluiré en mi equipo", dijo Dean, señalando a Tracy. "Ella tiene mejores oídos que yo. ¿Sabía que una vez que alcanza cierta edad, ya no puede escuchar las frecuencias más altas? Tan pronto como llegué a los treinta, pensé: mierda, probablemente no pueda escuchar lo suficiente como para editar mis propios temas”.

Castiel le sonrió a su café. "Nunca pregunté: ¿qué tipo de música haces?"

"¿Algo de esto, un poco de eso?" Dean se encogió de hombros. "Trato de no hacer que todas mis pistas suenen igual. En su mayoría es rock. Souls, blues. A veces toco una guitarra y hago algo nuevo si no tengo canciones”.

Castiel asintió lentamente, mirando a Dean a través de la neblina sobre su café. "Tendrás que tocarme algo, en algún momento".

"¿En serio?" Dean le devolvió la mirada, arrastrando su lengua sobre sus labios. "Um", dijo. Pero él no continuó. Parecía haberse olvidado de lo que estaba hablando.

Castiel dejó su café y sus ojos lo siguieron. En lugar de comenzar una nueva conversación, compartieron un momento de silencio. Castiel miró hacia atrás, vio que Dean le devolvía la mirada y le sonrió.

Dean aclaró su garganta, mientras que su rostro y las puntas de sus orejas se pincharon gradualmente. Tomó un sorbo de su café, sus ojos se abrieron cuando su mirada se deslizó. Bebió unos cuantos sorbos y luego jadeó mientras ponía la taza en su platillo. Él todavía tenía mejillas rosadas.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior, y se volvió para señalar a Tracy con un gesto. Si él y Dean se quedaran por un tiempo, él iba a pedir un pie.

Castiel le gustaba mucho a Dean. Era extraño que le gustara tanto a alguien. Pero, aún más extraño, era extraño que a Dean le gustara él. Sonrieron cómodamente en la presencia del otro, y Castiel nunca tuvo que explicar sus bromas, porque Dean simplemente se rió del hecho de que no tenían sentido. La gente rara vez era tan amable.

"Lo que creo que haré", dijo Castiel, mientras esperaban en la parada de autobús para ir a casa de Dean, "es que iré a la clínica veterinaria mañana, y pagaré allí. 

Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por regresar, y el dinero solo se mueve una vez".

"Corta al intermediario, eso es lo que siempre digo", sonrió Dean.

"¿Tú lo haces?"

"No", se rió Dean. "Es la primera vez que uso esa frase en, como en cinco años".

"Bueno. Porque soy un intermediario y no me gusta que me corten. Prefiero ser... bueno, completamente incluido”. Castiel sonrió, acercándose un poco más a  
Dean. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina mientras se movía arriba y abajo, tratando de mantenerse caliente. "Por cierto", dijo Castiel, "todavía tienes mi otro abrigo. Es mucho más cálido que este".

"Maldita sea, sabía que había olvidado algo", suspiró Dean. "Lo tengo limpio para ti. Me costó bastante dinero también. Tendrás que venir alguna vez y recogerlo.  
Dame tu libreta, te daré mi dirección”.

Castiel le dio a Dean su bloc de notas, y Dean anotó la dirección de su apartamento, más un mensaje con una firma para demostrarle a Brenda que Castiel había sido enviado por Dean.

"Mañana te devolveré el anillo de tu madre", dijo Castiel. "Cuando nos encontremos, podemos cambiar tu anillo por mi abrigo".

"Suena como un plan, hombre del FBI".

Castiel sintió que sus ojos se arrugaban en una sonrisa.

Esperaron otros cinco minutos para el autobús, acurrucados juntos, y cuando llegó, Castiel ayudó a Dean a subir el carro y su pasajero al autobús. Dean bajó su paraguas y se giró en la entrada del autobús, dándole a Castiel una última sonrisa.

Castiel le devolvió la sonrisa. Incluso cuando el autobús se había ido, todavía estaba sonriendo.

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

Castiel entró en el bar cuando estaba medio lleno. Era cálido, incluso sofocante, y olía a cerveza y sudor. Las luces azules se filtraban a través del humo de alto rendimiento que colgaba sobre la multitud parlanchina, que se había acumulado entre la puerta y el pequeño escenario en el lado distante de la sala abierta. Las luces láser de colores parpadeaban sobre las cabezas de la audiencia, destacando precisamente cuántas personas había.

Castiel mantuvo sus brazos metidos, haciéndose más pequeño. Nunca había tenido la costumbre de ir a lugares abarrotados, pero esta noche era la noche en que Dean le pidió que saliera, así que esta noche fue la noche en que salió Castiel.

Podía oír una voz que hablaba por un micrófono, y podía ver la forma vaga de un hombre de pie en el escenario bajo en el otro extremo de la barra, tanto él como su fondo de ladrillo de la casa iluminado en púrpura y rosa. Castiel dio un paso atrás entre la multitud, disculpándose por lo bajo cuando chocó con los codos y pisó los dedos de los pies. Tenía que tener una mejor vista.

Encontró un buen lugar en un rincón; los baños estaban justo al lado de él, que era el motivo por el que nadie más estaba parado allí. Podría alejarse si alguien tuviera que pasar.

Escuchó al hombre en el escenario presentar al primer cantante de la noche, y una ronda de aplausos recorrió la habitación, levantó botellas de cerveza recortadas sobre la vista de Castiel del escenario.

Castiel escuchaba a una mujer cantar junto con una pequeña banda, pero no podía prestar demasiada atención. La gente iba y venía en los siguientes veinte minutos, dentro y fuera del baño. Castiel sabía que el bar se estaba haciendo más ruidoso entre las canciones; los niveles de alcohol aumentaron sin duda, y cada vez más personas ingresaban al bar. Todos parecían expectantes. Quizás todos estaban esperando a Dean.

Alguien golpeó el brazo de Castiel, y Castiel se disculpó, haciéndose a un lado. Pero esa persona se colocó en frente mirando a Castiel.

"¿Eres Castiel?"

Castiel miró al rostro del hombre que había dicho su nombre. El tipo era de ojos redondos y sorprendentemente alto, con cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas en los hombros de su camisa a cuadros.

El hombre sonrió cuando Castiel no respondió. "Soy Sam", dijo. Él extendió su mano, esperando que Castiel la sacudiera.

Castiel obedeció, haciendo una mueca porque sabía que su mano estaba húmeda. Si Sam se secó las manos en los pantalones vaqueros después, no lo demostró.

"Pensé en ver el concierto esta noche, ya que estaba esto prendido", dijo Sam, descansando su espalda contra la pared negra, ocupando más espacio de lo que Castiel se sentía cómodo. "¿Qué opinas hasta ahora?"

Castiel tragó saliva. "Supongo que está bien", entonó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Realmente estoy esperando a alguien, un artista intérprete o ejecutante". Me pidió que fuera esta noche. Tragó saliva y miró a Sam con recelo. "Perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿quién eres tú? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Me seguiste aquí? Si esto es sobre mi caso actual, le dije a Hannah que no me contactarían fuera del horario de trabajo ".

Sam pareció desconcertado por unos segundos, luego se rió, un rugido desaliñado de un ruido que cortaba la línea de bajo de la guitarra en el escenario. Cuando Sam se enderezó, tenía los ojos llorosos y se crispaba con una sonrisa. "Soy el hermano de Dean", explicó.

"Oh", respiró Castiel, con la boca abierta. Frunció el ceño, bajando los ojos. "Disculpas, pensé que eras un contacto enviado por mi compañera ".

"Sí, lo sé", sonrió Sam. Se inclinó más cerca, murmurando, "Dean me dijo que tienes el mejor trabajo de todos".

Castiel se rió entre dientes. "Yo no diría eso." Observó a la banda en el escenario terminar su canción, pero en lugar de aplaudir, Castiel se inclinó cerca del hombro de Sam y le preguntó: "¿Qué hay de ti, qué haces?"

"Soy abogado", dijo Sam, bajando la voz de inmediato cuando el DJ se hizo cargo y la habitación quedó en silencio. "Yo defiendo a los infractores de la ley de copyright".

Castiel sonrió, de repente dándose cuenta de por qué Dean sabía tanto sobre las descargas ilegales. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle a Sam si respaldaba el cuestionable uso de Internet de Dean, pero él no era del tipo que delataba la posición de alguien. En cambio, todo lo que Castiel dijo fue, "Ya veo".

"Oh, mira, esa es la señal de Dean", dijo Sam emocionado, poniéndose de pie. Él comenzó a aplaudir con sus manos gigantes , una mirada entusiasta en su rostro. Castiel se puso de puntillas para ver algunas cabezas y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio a Dean Winchester subir al escenario con una guitarra en la mano.

Dean se sentó en un taburete en el centro del escenario, con una mano envolvió el micrófono en su soporte y la otra mano sujetando el vientre de su guitarra acústica. 

"Hola chicos", dijo, y su voz baja llenó la habitación. "¿Cómo van?".

La audiencia vitoreó, gritando al techo por unos buenos cinco segundos.

"Heh-heh, eso es increíble. Me alegra oírlos. Voy a tocarles un puñado de canciones esta noche - ¡oye, oye, sí, tranquilízate! "Él sonrió, riendo cuando el público lo aplaudió y aplaudió. "Guárdalo para luego, ¡está bien! No he tocado nada todavía ".

Empezó a tocar las cuerdas de su guitarra, sonriendo por el entusiasmo que la multitud seguía construyendo; silbidos y gritos de aliento salieron de todos los rincones de la sala, puntuando cada acorde que Dean tocaba.

Dean bajó la cabeza, asintiendo al ritmo de la música. Castiel enroscó sus dedos en puños, esperando que su corazón latiera fuera de su pecho. Estaba nervioso por la multitud, pero más que eso, temía que algo saliera mal con la guitarra de Dean, que olvidaría qué tocar o que cantaría una mala nota.

Pero, cuando Dean respiró hondo, listo para cantar, Castiel olvidó su preocupación. Dean no era amateur. Su primera nota fue larga, ininterrumpida y completamente fantástica.

Castiel sonrió, olvidando a la multitud por un tiempo. Dean estaba seguro allí arriba. Mientras Castiel no estaba seguro de que le gustara la canción, le gustaba ver a Dean tocando. Castiel permaneció en silencio, inhalando superficialmente para poder escuchar la guitarra de Dean en su propio aliento. La audiencia estaba callada, como lo estaba Sam. Si tuvieran algún aprecio por el talento musical, probablemente también estarían conteniendo la respiración.

Dean tenía los ojos medio cerrados, su barbilla sobresalía, y una nota dulce y conmovedora escapó de su boca, deslizándose de sus labios.  
Castiel escuchó letras sobre agua y fuego, algo sobre pasos a través de la arena. Él no conocía la canción, y para Castiel pasó en un borrón de semi-conciencia,  
pero no se podía negar que era hermosa.

Dean podría llevar una nota como una botella flotando en el mar. Es decir, él podría cantar muy bien de hecho.

Castiel aplaudió al final de la canción, sintiendo una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara de la nada. Aplaudió más fuerte que la gente en el bar, y más duro que la gente en las mesas, y más duro que Sam. Incluso gritó una vez, porque otras personas lo estaban haciendo y parecía divertido. Le dolía la garganta después, pero estaba seguro de que Dean lo escuchó entre los aplausos.

Sin pausa, los dedos de Dean cambiaron el ritmo, y comenzó una nueva canción. La multitud se puso alborotada, clamando y silbando tan fuerte que Castiel se puso rígida por la frustración; él no podía oír nada. Pero la audiencia se calmó, dándose cuenta de que nadie podía oír. Los dedos danzarines de Dean tocaban y tocaban, y luego comenzó a cantar.

Esta vez cantó sobre la angustia, pero no del mismo tipo romántico antiguo que aparentemente todas las canciones estaban llenas. Él cantó sobre la angustia que sintió una persona cuando perdió a alguien cercano a ella, robado por las codiciosas manos de la Muerte. Tenía que haber cien personas en el bar esta noche, y Castiel estaba seguro de que casi todos ellos podían resonar con los sentimientos que Dean vertía en su canción. La canción de Dean causó cientos de corazones rotos, todos a la vez. La magia oscura iba más allá de la letra: era la corrosión en su voz y el dolor en su rostro cuando cantaba las palabras "Tú eras mi felicidad, mi vida. Cuando se fue la tuya, también lo hizo la mía.. ".

Castiel nunca había perdido a nadie. Pero permitió que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos por una razón, y solo por una razón: quería saber qué se sentía llorar en una canción. Dejó que las palabras lo alejaran de su propia inexperiencia y de la propia vida de Dean, su pérdida, y Castiel sintió empatía como nunca antes.

Él sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. Dean había tenido éxito donde tres décadas de películas, libros y música habían fallado. Castiel casi se sintió aliviado: gracias a Dios, él también era humano. Él podría llorar por la creación de alguien más, la pérdida de alguien más.

Dean llegó al final de la canción, y se negó a dejar que nadie se quedara triste. Se inclinó hacia su micrófono y refunfuñó: "Limpien sus malditas caras, no soy tan malo".

La audiencia se rió entre dientes, al igual que Castiel y Sam. Todos se sintieron aliviados de sonreír nuevamente.

La mano de Dean saltó a un conjunto de acordes desencadenantes y risueños, sonriendo mientras empezaba a silbar. Esta canción no parecía tener ninguna letra, pero sus silbidos pellizcaban sus mejillas y transmitían una melodía alta y baja, deslizando y saltando por el aire e infiltrándose en la cabeza de todos.

Para Castiel, la melodía se sentía como el color amarillo, casi sólido en las palmas rizadas de sus manos. Pensó en los pájaros canarios, los pasteles de manzana con costras de azúcar y la primavera, y se maravilló de cómo una canción sin nada podría llenar tanto su mente.

Dean se rió, rompiendo el silbato en un jadeo. Se dobló hacia adelante, golpeando una mano con su guitarra. "Lo perdí. Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil silbar mientras estás sonriendo? Eso es culpa de ustedes, eso es. Ustedes me hacen tan feliz que no puedo mantener la cara seria".

A pesar de perderse la segunda mitad de la canción, la gente en el bar aplaudió por él. Castiel estaba feliz de haber escuchado lo que había escuchado. Quería escucharlo de nuevo, pero no podía, Dean ya estaba avanzando.

Dean tomó el micrófono de su soporte, y él respiró. "Oye, pensé en cantarte algo nuevo. No está terminado, pero debo probarlo con alguien que tenga buenas orejas, ¿verdad?” La multitud rugía con una risa silenciosa, y Dean se hizo eco de eso, los ojos se arrugaron a los lados e inclinó la cabeza. "Escribió esto para un amigo mío. Los conocí hace unas semanas... Bueno, les cuento la historia, pero también podría cantarla".

La multitud lo aclamó suavemente, algunas personas gritaron aliento desde las primeras filas.

Dean colocó el micrófono en su soporte, luego afinó su guitarra, girando suavemente dos perillas al final. Después de un momento de silencio calmante, comenzó una melodía inquietante en su guitarra, sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo del ritmo. Respiró hondo, lo soltó y luego tomó otro para cantar.

"La lluvia llegó, en una noche tranquila para mí  
Solo estaba conduciendo, saliendo de la ciudad.  
¿A dónde voy? Demonios sí lo sé  
Pero vi esas luces parpadear, y lo supe  
"¡La soledad oh, oh se acabó”.  
Siempre te necesité.  
El sentimiento vacío ha llegado a su fin  
Estás aquí ahora, estás aquí ahora,  
Gracias a Dios, tengo un amigo ... "

Dean volvió a tocar los mismos acordes, repitiendo lo que había tocado antes, pero esta vez, tarareó. Sus ojos se cerraron y sonrió.

La música sonaba bajo sus dedos, pero esta vez su voz era silenciosa. Abrió los ojos, la música se ralentizó... y luego todo terminó.

La sala estalló en vítores, aplausos, alaridos y risas. A la multitud le encantó, y en ese momento Castiel deseó saber más sobre la música. Debe haber sido espléndido e increíble. Pero todo lo que Castiel había escuchado era que Dean era Dean. Era como si hubiera estado cantando cada nota que hablaba desde el principio, y Castiel nunca había conocido otra forma de transmitir un mensaje.

Pero, aparte de la ignorancia musical, una cosa no podía escapar a la conciencia de Castiel: Dean le había escrito una canción. Eso fue... oh, eso fue especial. Castiel nunca antes había tenido una canción sobre él.

Dean se rió, halagado por los aplausos que continuaron. Agitó un gesto de garganta sobre su cuello y los chirridos de la multitud lentamente se apagaron en un silencio torpe. Dean sonrió. "Wow, no estaba esperando eso. Por Dios".

Queriendo hacer notar su presencia, Castiel soltó un solo grito. Su voz se transmitió en la habitación de paredes duras. Dean arqueó las cejas y dirigió su atención hacia Castiel. Castiel sabía que había sido localizado, pero después de una rápida sonrisa, Dean no pareció haberlo visto.

"En realidad, eh", dijo Dean, lamiéndose los labios, "esa canción era sobre mi perro".

La audiencia se rió, algunos aplaudieron, algunos suspiraron con un "Aww". Sam gruñó.

Pero Castiel tragó saliva, mirando hacia abajo. Él sonrió, porque Rain Dog también merecía canciones sobre ella, pero Castiel no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Dean tocó algunas notas en su guitarra, y los mismos acordes comenzaron, repitiendo el estribillo de la canción una y otra vez. "Tengo otro verso", dijo al micrófono, deslizándose de su taburete y encorvándose para que su boca aún descansara en el micrófono. "Espera, problemas de logística-" Tocó esas notas de nuevo, mientras un miembro del personal se acercó y levantó su micrófono para él. Él sonrió, diciendo gracias con la boca lejos del micrófono.

Revisó las notas una vez más, luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

"No pretendas que no tienes el corazón roto,  
Te veo parado allí.  
Te escribí una dulce, dulce melodía;  
La mitad es para ti, para mí ".

Él se rió, husmeando el micrófono. "Ahora solo estoy improvisando esta mierda. Ven aquí, hombre”. Se apartó del micrófono y le hizo una seña a Castiel para que levantara todo el brazo. Castiel sintió su rostro calentarse, que pensó que su gabardina ardería en fuego”.

Dean se rió de nuevo, sacando el micrófono de su soporte. "Ahí está mi amigo Cas. Él fue quien me ayudó a rescatar a mi perro de un accidente de tráfico. Sí, es genial, ¿verdad? Vamos, amigo, ven y cuéntanos cómo va la historia. Ayúdame a inventar un nuevo verso". La audiencia murmuró emocionada, honrada de estar presente durante parte del proceso creativo de Dean. Castiel, sin embargo, temblaba de pie.

Dean notó la demora. "Vamos hombre. Estos tipos no muerden. Excepto Pamela, pero solo si lo preguntas bien".

La multitud se rió. La mitad miraba a Castiel, esperándolo para que se acercara al escenario. Sam se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Castiel, dándole un empujón alentador. "Ve. No es tan malo una vez que estás allí, lo prometo".

Castiel tragó, dando su primer paso hacia el frente de la habitación. Estaba temblando.

Cuando Castiel se acercó lo suficiente, Dean pareció notar su miedo.

"Oye, mi chico parece un poco nervioso. Puedo hacer esto fuera del escenario, hombre, todo está bien. Quédate dónde estás, Cas, iré contigo”. Se volvió hacia su público, sonriéndoles sin prestar atención a su gruñido de decepción. "Eso es todo de mí esta noche, amigos. Esta noche ha sido un aumento masivo de mi ego, así que gracias por eso. Honestamente, desde el fondo de mi corazón ". Le dio dos palmadas en el pecho. "Los amo chicos." Besó sus dedos y sopló un beso en el bar, luego sonrió y saltó fuera del escenario con estruendosos aplausos, más vítores y aplausos.

Apareció un DJ y tomó el lugar de Dean, tomando el mismo micrófono y pidiendo más elogios para Dean, más aplausos. Dean saludó con la mano, pero luego se adentró en las sombras y se dirigió a través de las mesas y llegó al borde de la habitación, acercándose a Castiel.

Dean sonrió cuando se acercó. "Oye, hombre", se rió entre dientes, trayendo a Castiel para un breve abrazo de un solo brazo, con la guitarra alejada de sus cuerpos. Castiel se mantuvo de pie, débil de rodillas, temblando. La sonrisa de Dean se atenuó. "Lo siento por eso. No creí que eras de los que sufren pánico escénico”.

"E- Es solo que, la... multitudes," tartamudeó Castiel, agitando un dedo tembloroso a su alrededor. La audiencia estaba escuchando a otra cantante ahora, una mujer con un tipo de voz muy diferente.

Dean le apretó el hombro a Castiel, y luego lo condujo por la manga hacia un pasillo trasero a través del costado de la habitación. Hacía frío y era mucho más silencioso, y las luces colgaban de las paredes, emitiendo un suave brillo ocre.

Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilizador. "¿Esa canción realmente fue para mí?"

"Para ti y Rain Dog", sonrió Dean. "Solo me estaba metiendo contigo. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Castiel se quedó boquiabierto. "Dean, por supuesto." Eso fue una mentira parcial; hasta ahora Castiel ni siquiera se había convencido de que fueran amigos en primer lugar. Ahora estaba seguro.

Dean sonrió, con los ojos bajos. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando otra persona entró al corredor.

"Dean", sonrió Sam, corriendo hacia su hermano y envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par al verse parcialmente aplastado, pero se rió y apretó fuertemente a su hermano, todavía sujetando sus hombros cuando se separaron.

Dean miró a Castiel. "Cas, creo que conociste a Sam?"

"Te miramos juntos", sonrió Castiel. "Fuiste maravilloso".

"Aw, oye..", respondió Dean, golpeando el brazo de Castiel.

Sam llamó la atención de Dean otra vez, murmurando, "Tengo que salir ahora, dejé a Tommy y Shep en el auto, pero esta noche jugaste un buen espectáculo. Fue genial."

"Gracias", dijo Dean, trayendo a su hermano en otro abrazo rápido. "Ve y dales a esos cachorros un regalo de consolación. A ningún perro callejero le gusta estar encerrado en un vehículo de cuatro ruedas".

Sam asintió. Miró a Castiel, quien se mantuvo pacientemente fingiendo no escuchar. Sam ladeó la cabeza hacia Castiel, con los ojos vueltos hacia Dean. "Oh ... ¿y Dean? Cuando tengas el siguiente verso hecho, asegúrate de que sea obvio que la canción es sobre él, ¿está bien?

Dean resopló, inclinando la cabeza. Estaba avergonzado, pero aún sonreía cuando Sam le daba palmaditas en la mejilla. Sam se dio vuelta para irse, dándole a Castiel un apretón de despedida en el antebrazo. "Nos vemos, Castiel".

"Te veré”, Castiel gritó a Sam quién se marchaba. Observó que la figura de hombros anchos de Sam salía del pasillo y se agachaba de nuevo entre la multitud, engullida por mesas, luces y cuerpos humanos.

"¿Oye, Cas?" Dijo Dean. Tenía una mirada suave en sus ojos cuando Castiel se centró en él. "Ven aquí. Tengo algo que darte ".

Castiel siguió a Dean por el pasillo, y giraron a la derecha, entrando en un pequeño nicho de una habitación que servía como vestidor para el talento. Dean fue a una silla y levantó la gabardina de Castiel de la parte de atrás. "Esto es tuyo". Se lo tendió a Castiel, con una mano encima. "Estoy, eh ... me alegro de que hayas venido esta noche".

"Igual yo”. dijo Castiel. Tomó el abrigo, luego metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo que ya llevaba puesto y sacó el fino anillo de plata que había sacado de la oficina del veterinario. "Creo que esto te pertenece a ti".

"Gracias", dijo Dean en voz baja, tomando el anillo y deslizándolo en su dedo. Había una banda pálida en su dedo, y cuando el anillo estaba prendido, cubría perfectamente la decoloración. Dean debe haber estado usando el mismo anillo por años; la carne en sus dedos se había formado a su alrededor.

"¿Dijiste que era de tu madre?"

"Sí". Dean sonrió y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Castiel. "La amaba mucho". No dijo nada más sobre ella o el anillo, y Castiel asintió, satisfecho, ya que eso era todo lo que Dean quería compartir.

"¿Dónde está Rain Dog esta noche?" Preguntó Castiel.

"La dejé en casa", respondió Dean. "Probablemente se está volviendo loca por sí misma, derribando las paredes. Me voy a casa ahora, tengo que volver. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?

Castiel asintió con la mirada fija en Dean. Compartieron una sonrisa.

Cuando Dean se había puesto su chaqueta negro y se había levantado el cuello, colocó su guitarra en una funda de transporte, que luego cerró con llave y colgó sobre su espalda. Él y Castiel dejaron el bar juntos a través de una entrada trasera, y caminaron lado a lado en la oscuridad, haciendo que los charcos se ondularan bajo sus pies mientras avanzaban por la calle.

Ellos hablaron un poco. Pero no mucho. Pusieron sus manos en sus bolsillos y vieron sus sombras tocarse a la luz de la luna.

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

 

¡Hoy era el día! Dean fingió no estar nervioso acerca de su primera gira, pero Castiel pudo verlo reflejado en sus contracciones nerviosas, y en la forma en que comprobó dos y hasta tres veces que tenía su tarjeta telefónica prepaga, su billetera y las llaves de su auto; tomó una respiración superficial y miró hacia atrás por la escalera de concreto, preocupado de haber dejado algo atrás.

Queriendo tranquilizarlo sin asustarlo, Castiel se acercó a Dean y le quitó la correa del perro de los dedos, asegurándose de apretar la mano de Dean accidentalmente como lo hizo. Dean dejó que Castiel se llevara a Rain Dog, y mientras Castiel se mantenía apartado, Dean se dirigió a la puerta de incendios al pie de la escalera e invitó a una ráfaga de aire grasiento y seco desde el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Bajo un techo bajo de vigas de hormigón, caminaron en silencio hacia el Impala de Dean, luego lo pasaron y continuaron con otros cinco espacios. El Lincoln Continental de Castiel, de color champán, esperaba en las sombras, iluminado solo por luces fluorescentes sucias y sin luz diurna. El sonido distante de las ruedas de un automóvil girando sobre el concreto chirrió y resonó a través del edificio, luego se desvaneció.

Castiel abrió su auto, luego se acercó y abrió la puerta de atrás. Había un espacio vacío al lado del automóvil, por lo que había lugar para que Rain Dog diera vueltas mientras esperaba a entrar.

Dean hizo un gran esfuerzo, ayudando a Rain Dog a subir a los asientos traseros. "Aquí vamos. No te atrevas a hacer del dos en los asientos, ¿de acuerdo?”.

"¿Es probable que ella haga eso?", Preguntó Castiel con cautela.

Dean lanzó una mano por el aire. "Ella ya hizo. Estará bien. Le dedicó a Rain Dog una mirada firme. "¿No lo harás?"

Rain ladraba, meneando su regordeta cola blanca y golpeando contra los asientos de cuero color tostado. Tenía una expresión ridícula y sonriente en su rostro, con la lengua colgando de su boca.

Castiel mantuvo abierta la puerta trasera de su auto, todavía inclinada hacia delante para mirar al perro. "Ha tenido una recuperación impresionante", dijo, feliz de ver a Rain Dog dar vueltas en círculos y tirarse a descansar. "Un poco tambaleante sobre sus patas, tal vez, pero ella está bien." Levantó la mirada y captó la mirada de Dean. "¿Crees que ella estará bien? Dos semanas sin ti es mucho tiempo".

Dean suspiró, su sonrisa se escapó. Extendió la mano y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si soy sincero, creo que la extrañaré más. Mi vida se volvió tan ruidosa y loca después de su llegada que probablemente voy a estar mirando hacia atrás cada diez segundos para comprobar si está".

Castiel le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Pero finalmente tienes la oportunidad de salir de gira. Eso es lo que importa."

"Nah", Dean dijo con desdén. "Soy el telonero de una banda apenas conocida. Nadie me conoce fuera de este condado".

"Es algo, sin embargo. Alguien por ahí recordará tu nombre. Pronto estarás tocando tu propio show y tendrás tus propios fans, y el escenario será todo tuyo”. Castiel inclinó su cabeza, suavizando su mirada. "Si ayuda, creo que su fan número uno está aquí".  
Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron, y se inclinó para mirar dentro del auto. "¡Rain Dog! ¡Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba tanto mi música! ¿Puedo firmar algo para ti? ¿Quieres un abrazo?"

Mientras Castiel se reía, Rain Dog se levantó y se acercó a Dean, jadeando contra su vientre mientras le daba un fuerte masaje facial, aplastando sus mejillas con sus manos y tirando de sus orejas.

"En realidad, me refería a mi", Castiel sonrió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Dean. Dean miró hacia atrás, y Castiel lo miró con seriedad. "Tu CD de demostración fue lo que me mantuvo activo durante todo el caso de “Ojos amarillos”. Me mantuvo - No sé... cuerdo. Conectado a tierra. Todos esos horripilantes crímenes, y todavía encuentro un momento en cada día para dar un paso atrás y perderme en algo hermoso".

"¿Por qué, hombre del FBI, me estás diciendo que tienes algo por mi voz?"

"Tengo algo por ti", dijo Castiel mientras rodaba los ojos, y luego casi inhaló sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Dean parecía igualmente sorprendido, pero afortunadamente se rió.

"Siento decepcionarte, amigo, pero la posición de fan número uno ya fue tomada por mi hermano." Dean sonrió. "Podrías adorar el terreno en el que camino, pero no hay manera de pasarlo".

Castiel se rió entre dientes. "No veo a Sam ofreciendo llevar a tu perro por dos semanas".

"Sam tiene suficientes perros". Dean negó con la cabeza. "Rainy aún no está lista para todo ese revolcón. Los perros callejeros de Sam pueden volverse salvajes. Apenas están a un paso de ser los lobos".

Castiel asintió comprensivamente, finalmente dejando que su mano se deslizara fuera del hombro de Dean, arrastrando su brazo mientras avanzaba. "Será mejor que te vayas", dijo. "Atlantic City ansía el sonido de tu voz".

Dean sonrió, inclinándose en el auto para darle a Rain Dog un último beso y un masaje en el vientre. "Cuidarás a mi hombre del FBI, ¿verdad, cachorro? ¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí. Dean dio un beso sobre la barriga de Rain Dog, y luego le dio unas palmaditas de despedida. "Volveré, bebé. No me olvides”.

Rain Dog ladró una despedida, y Dean cerró la puerta para que no saltara tras él y rompiera los huesos que acababan de sanar.  
Dean suspiró, apoyando sus nudillos contra el vidrio de la ventana, sonriendo cuando Rain Dog lamió el vidrio y dejó una gran mancha. "Adiós, cachorrita".

Castiel tomó el brazo de Dean en la mano, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. Caminaron juntos por el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose al automóvil de Dean.

"Supongo que te veré por aquí", dijo Dean, abriendo de golpe la puerta del lado del conductor. "Deséame suerte, Cas".

"Te deseo toda la suerte en el mundo", dijo Castiel, tirando de Dean en un abrazo. Dean apretó con fuerza, luego lo soltó. Él parecía preocupado. "Todo va a estar bien, Dean", le aseguró Castiel. "Te llamaré todos los días y te avisaré si tengo algún problema con Rain Dog".

Dean luchó por sonreír, así que asintió en su lugar. "Déjame-" Él exhaló, la respiración temblaba.

"¿Dean?”.

"Déjame saber cómo estás tú... también." Dean tragó saliva. "Me gusta, solo... llámame. Incluso si Rain Dog está bien y no hay nada que informar”.

Castiel ocultó su sorpresa bien. "Vale”.

"'Vale." Dean tocó suavemente el pecho de Castiel, luego se giró y se sentó en su auto. Se detuvo un momento, mirando a Castiel a través del cristal, luego encendió el motor y el poderoso rugido de maquinaria ahogó cualquier otro eco en el aparcamiento.

Dean invirtió el espacio principal, y se retiró para conducir recto. Su cuerno tocó dos veces, y Castiel saludó cuando vio la mano de Dean extenderse a través de la ventana abierta.

Regresará antes de que te des cuenta, se dijo Castiel.

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

Sorprendentemente, el deseo silencioso de Castiel se hizo realidad. Pasaron dos semanas en prácticamente un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando Dean fue a recoger a su perra, Castiel descubrió que su departamento estaba vacío, silencioso y ordenado de nuevo. Tan tonto como era, echaba de menos los arañazos al azar en su alfombra y despertando en el medio de la noche porque Rain Dog estaba aullando.

Castiel razonó que echaba de menos a Rain Dog porque tener una mascota le daba la sensación de que trabajar para el FBI no siempre funcionaba. Las cosas en el Buró Federal no eran como las películas, sobre todo era el papeleo, y Castiel no siempre sabía el alcance total de lo que estaba haciendo, porque tanto era clasificado.

Pero, una gran parte de por qué echaba de menos a Rain Dog ... Bueno, francamente, Castiel echaba de menos despertarse aullando por la noche porque le daba una excusa para llamar a Dean y hablar de tonterías, hasta que uno o dos o los tres ellos volvieron a dormirse. Hacer eso fue calmante, y eso hizo feliz a Castiel. Dean era su mejor amigo. Mejor que un mejor amigo, incluso... pero Dean aún no lo sabía.

Castiel sintió dolor en el corazón. Era difícil decir si eso se debía principalmente a la ausencia de Rain Dog o al anhelo de Castiel por la compañía de Dean. Ambos, probablemente.

Castiel no recordaba quién sugirió la solución a su problema secreto al final, debió haber sido el resultado de una discusión medio dormida que Dean y él tuvieron por teléfono, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta, se convirtió en una idea aparentemente descabellada. Una realidad casi de la noche a la mañana.

Castiel tomó Rain Dog por una semana. Dean la llevó la semana siguiente.

Y así como así, funcionó.

 

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

Cuando vivía en el complejo de apartamentos de Castiel, Rain Dog tenía acceso al jardín de la azotea, y ella podía hacer sus negocios con hierba de verdad, y podía colgar las patas delanteras sobre la barandilla del borde y ladrar a las palomas mientras pasaban volando.

Cuando vivía con Dean ... bueno, en realidad no había ningún beneficio definitivo, aparte de poder acurrucarse en la cama debajo de las mantas de Dean. (Dean negó que eso haya pasado, pero Castiel no le permitió recuperar la confesión. Sucedió, y sucedió todas las veces).

Dean mantuvo posesión de los juguetes masticables y la cama y toda la parafernalia para perros que había acumulado a lo largo de los meses, y esas cosas se convirtieron en Cosas de Rain Dog en casa de Dean. Cogió su rincón de la siesta y su pato de hule favorito que podía masticar, y cuando Dean yacía en el sofá, ella yacía sobre su suave barriga y de vez en cuando se lamía las migas de pan tostado de la cara.

Como era una molestia mover todo el material cada vez que Rain Dog iba al otro lugar, Castiel compró un conjunto de cosas nuevas: nuevos cepillos de piel, nuevos cuencos, juguetes nuevos. Rain Dog obtuvo su iglú de cachorro y su Extra Special Extendy Leash (*Correa retráctil) que la dejó ir a caminar mucho más allá cuando Castiel cuando salía a correr por las mañanas. Por las noches, ella se sentaba con Castiel mientras él hacía su muy Importante trabajo del FBI, pero no se le permitía masticar sus papeles porque él se enojaría cuando hiciera eso y la hiciera sentarse afuera con el puerta cerrada. Eso no fue divertido. Pero, cuando vivía con Castiel, tenía una excusa para despertarse y aullar por la noche (más por costumbre que nada), y Castiel se levantaba de la cama y se pavoneaba sobre ella y le frotaba el vientre, y luego se ponía con teléfono inalámbrico para abrazarla mientras hablaba con Dean.

Como perro, a Rain Dog no le molestaban demasiado sus humanos y sus hábitos peculiares. Pero ella escucharía la voz de Dean a través del teléfono, y le gustó ese sonido que hizo con su voz, el feliz y rudo ruido. Lo hizo mucho cuando Castiel habló con él. A pesar de que Rain Dog se perdía de la presencia de Dean, oírlo reír hizo que vivir con Castiel fuera lo mejor de todos. Incluso la Correa Extra Especial y el iglú cachorro no eran tan buenos como escuchar los felices retumbos de Dean.

Pero, a medida que pasaron los meses, su arreglo fue la única forma en que las cosas fueron. Dean y Castiel no siempre se verían por mucho tiempo; dejarían que Rain Dog saltara de un auto y se metieran en el otro, charlaran unos minutos y luego se marcharan. Fueron a un juego de pelota una vez (a Rain Dog no se le permitió perseguir esa pelota en particular, por alguna razón desconocida), y otra vez fueron a la playa (El mejor día de todos.), Pero esos preciosos momentos solo duraron unos pocos minutos, u horas talvez.

Lo que Rain Dog quería, realmente, realmente quería, era una forma de que ellos estuvieran, más o menos ... en el mismo lugar. Sí. Dean y Castiel deberían estar en el mismo lugar por algún tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Entonces Dean haría su feliz ruido rítmico, Castiel se pondría alegre como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba con Dean, y Rain Dog podría lamer migajas de pan tostado y salir a caminar con la Correa Extra Especial todo en un día.

Si eso fuera posible, sería un sueño hecho realidad.

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

Dean suspiró.

Rain Dog lo miró con curiosidad, moviendo la cola cuando Dean la miró a los ojos. Dean sonrió un poco, seguro de que Rain Dog estaba preguntando en silencio "¿Qué pasa contigo, amigo?"

"Nada", Dean se encogió de hombros. Miró hacia arriba, mirando la puerta de su departamento. El barniz estaba rayado en la parte inferior, y el pequeño orbe de la mirilla se había ido inexplicablemente, por lo que había sido bloqueado con yeso blanco. La puerta de entrada era fea, claro, pero era menos fea que el resto de la habitación. Incluso antes de que Rain Dog llegara, era un desastre.

"Solo", dijo Dean, "este lugar es un basurero total. Pude arreglar y aspirar hasta que este lugar estuviera impecable y aún apestaría".  
Rain Dog jadeó alegremente, porque no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que Dean estaba hablando, pero le gustaba cuando hablaba.

Dean la miró, acariciándola. Echó un vistazo a la puerta de nuevo, preguntándose si había escuchado un golpe. No, solo alguien cerrando un armario abajo.

"Eres una perrita callejera afortunada, Rainy", dijo Dean, revolviendo las orejas de Rain Dog. "Cada dos semanas puedes salir con Cas. Y estás libre de este hedor atroz. ¿Qué es ese olor? Lavé mis malditos calcetines, así que no es eso. Ugh”. Suspiró de nuevo, volviendo a caer sobre el sofá, con un brazo colgando para que Rain Dog pudiera mantenerse en contacto con su mano. "Yo, he estado atrapado aquí día tras día, y la mitad de ese tiempo ni siquiera estabas aquí para hacerme compañía, y estoy un poco enojado por eso, ¿sabes?"

Rain Dog lamió la mano de Dean, y luego ladró de alegría cuando Dean dijo "¡Eeeugh!"

De repente, las orejas de Rain Dog se alzaron: había alguien subiendo las escaleras. Corrió hacia la puerta y se paró sobre sus fuertes patas traseras, sus patas delanteras sobre la madera. Su cola se agitaba locamente, lo que solo significaba una cosa: o era Sam llevando los regalos de carnaza y media docena de olores de sus propios perros, o Castiel, que a menudo aparecía sin ningún obsequio, salvo su apuesto ser.

Quien fuere tocó la puerta. Con un tap tap tap. Rain Dog se volvió loca ladrando, saltando y arañando la madera.

Dean sonrió: era Cas.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, la desencajó, la desató y luego la abrió.

"Hey, Cas", dijo Dean, pasando sobre su hombro para invitarlo a entrar. "Wow, mírate, Rainy. Cálmate. ¡Sentada, Sentada!"

Rain Dog se sentó, pero siguió tratando de levantarse antes de recordar que debía sentarse. Sus ojos salvajes estaban fijos en Castiel, sus patas delanteras se levantaban del suelo, haciendo su propia versión de atraer a Castiel a su nivel.

"Hola, Rain Dog", dijo Castiel en serio. Él se agachó, acariciando su cabeza. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Rain Dog ladraba y ladraba y movía la cola, poniéndose de pie para lamer la cara de Castiel.

"No", dijo Castiel severamente, sosteniendo un dedo frente a la nariz de Rain Dog. "No, sin lamer".

"Espera, ¿no estamos lamiendo?" Dean preguntó sorprendido. "Dejo que me lama todo el tiempo".

Castiel se enderezó, y exhaló un gran suspiro. "Esa sería la razón por la cual mis intentos de lograr que se detuviera han sido completamente inútiles, entonces. Nuestro entrenamiento es totalmente inconsistente”. Apartó la vista, un poco molesto por eso.

"Lo siento."

"Está bien, no lo sabías", dijo Castiel, agitando el brazo. "Pero para referencia futura: sin lamer".

"Vale”.

Castiel se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el taburete junto a la barra de la cocina, donde goteaba lluvia sobre la alfombra. Rain Dog lo olfateó, luego olisqueó las piernas de Castiel.

"¿Cómo has estado?", Preguntó Dean.

"Oh, nada mal", dijo Castiel. Dio un paso adelante, pero no abrazó a Dean porque el momento inicial de saludo había pasado. Dean torpemente bajó los brazos, aliviado de que Castiel no lo hubiera estado mirando, pero en su lugar había visto el montón de correspondencia en la mesa de café.

"Dean, ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Castiel, doblándose por la cintura. Levantó un sobre con un lado roto, leyendo las grandes letras rojas en el frente.

Dean sintió que su piel se quemaba. "Creo que es bastante obvio de qué se trata. Los entregan a las personas a las que quieren expulsar del edificio".

Castiel volteó el sobre, mostrando de nuevo a Dean las grandes letras rojas. Aviso de desalojo, decía el sobre.

"Deberías ver la carta que hay dentro", dijo Dean amargamente. "No creería la cantidad de personas que firmaron la petición. Todo el edificio, supongo".

"Petición: ¿firmaron una petición?"

"Sí", suspiró Dean, yendo al sofá y cayendo sobre él. "La gente de por aquí no parece gustarle los pitbulls, creo"

Castiel dejó escapar un bufido explosivo. "¡Pitbulls! ¡Una raza no es el perro! ¡Es como decir que están desalojando a Rain Dog porque tiene un dueño caucásico! "

Dean alzó las cejas y las dejó caer de nuevo, en la mesa, ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿Que has pensado?”.  
"Les dije que no me estoy desharé de ella, y como gente decente de la vecindad, en lugar de enloquecer, se desquitaron. Hay una mujer abajo que va a tener un bebé en un par de meses, y al aparentemente toda esta petición se armó porque tiene miedo de que el perro lastime al bebé".

"¿Por qué dices 'aparentemente' así?

"Porque la conozco", dijo Dean. "Ella es genial. Ella le dice hola a Rainy cuando pasamos junto a ella por las noches".

"Entonces, ¿por qué la petición?"  
Dean forzó una sonrisa. "Mierda legal. Cuando firmé el contrato para este lugar, no habían prohibido mascotas en las instalaciones. Luego conseguí Rain Dog aquí y lo sé, ella ladra mucho. Me imagino que este es solo el propietario de este edificio, que se retracta con estos idiotas, porque no le gusta el ruido”.

Castiel se enojó. Parecía furioso, y Dean no se sorprendería si espontáneamente se incendiaba.

"Relájate, Cas," Dean se rió entre dientes. "Estaba pensando en mudarme de todos modos".

"Pero no pueden simplemente... ¡Y culpar a los pitbulls!"

Dean se encogió de hombros. "Vivir en este lugar es como hacer un trato con el diablo. Aquí siempre hay gente metiéndose en tus asuntos. No puedo esperar que actúen como la gente de Friends, ¿verdad?

Castiel se paró en el lugar, moviéndose alrededor como un pixel enojado de la computadora.

Con una sonrisa, Dean se levantó. "¿Qué quieres que haga, de todos modos? Llamar a la policía acerca de ésto? La notificación ya está servida, y no tengo intención de quedarme. ¿Por qué molestarse? Deja que esos imbéciles disfruten de su silencio. Tal vez cambien el acuerdo de alquiler para que no se permitan las mascotas, y eso le ahorrará al siguiente tipo la preocupación de tratar de mantener a las cucarachas fuera de la cocina".

Los labios de Castiel se curvaron ante la idea de cucarachas en la cocina, y se estremeció. "Entonces, ¿dónde vas a ir?"

Dean se agachó y acarició a Rain Dog, que se acercó y se sentó a sus pies y jadeó alegremente en su rostro. "No sé", dijo Dean. "Probablemente quedarme con Sam por unas semanas. A largo plazo, ¿Quizás? Quiero un lugar que todavía esté cerca al tuyo, así que puedes ver a Rainy. En algún lugar dentro de la distancia de viaje de Dulces Notas y el estudio de grabación. Y tal vez en algún lugar con un jardín. Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad, cachorrita? Sí, ¿un pequeño jardín? ¿Así que puedo sacar tu trasero al césped real en vez de una acera?”.

Rain Dog parecía emocionada, pero Dean probablemente estaba proyectando.

Castiel hizo un pequeño y pensativo sonido.

Dean miró hacia arriba, viendo a Castiel tirando de su corbata, lo cual solo hace cuando estaba maquinando.

"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?" Dean sonrió. Miró a Rain Dog, moviendo su mano entre sus orejas para que se agitaran. "¡El hombre del FBI tuvo un pensamiento realmente inteligente! ¿Me pregunto qué es?"

"Yo, um", Castiel se aclaró la garganta. "Me preguntaba qué pensabas de vivir con un compañero de cuarto".

Dean arqueó su labio inferior. "No sé. Viví con Sam durante años sin mucho problema. Fuera de cosas de hermano, quiero decir. Siempre y cuando puedan tolerar pitbulls, creo que podría coexistir con otra persona lo suficientemente fácil. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?”.

Castiel tomó un respiro rápido. "Bueno, ah ..."

Dean se puso de pie lentamente, mirando a Castiel, repentinamente muy interesado por lo que tenía que decir.

Castiel se lamió los labios. "¿Tú ... quizás ... te gustaría mudarte conmigo?"

Dean enarcó las cejas, el corazón dio un giro en su pecho. "¿Contigo?”.

"Es justo, cumplo con todos los requisitos... Y me encanta tener a Rain Dog alrededor, ya ves, y ... bueno ..." Tragó saliva, pasando una mano con suavidad por la parte posterior de su cuello, luego subió y sobre su boca. Sus ojos redondos se movieron hacia Dean, esperando expectante su respuesta.

Dean dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Yo-yo ... me encantaría eso".

La sonrisa de Castiel era nerviosa, pero completamente genuina. "Bueno."

"Está bien", susurró Dean. "Guau. Eso fue fácil."

"Sí", se rió entre dientes, bajando la cabeza. Él frunció el ceño. "Muy fácil."

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

 

Dean puso su maleta prestada frente a la puerta principal, tomando una respiración profunda. "Huele a limpio".

"Eso es porque lo está", dijo Castiel como si fuera obvio. Siguió adelante, llevando la manta de pato de Rain Dog hasta la mitad de la alfombra magnolia. La dejó caer allí, luego pasó junto a Rain Dog mientras corría hacia su juguete y comenzó a jugar con él.

Dean dejó el resto de sus cosas en el sofá, y se dirigió a las amplias ventanas que daban a los doce pisos más abajo desde el balcón. "Maldita sea, incluso bajo la lluvia, puedes ver mucho desde aquí. ¿Por qué nunca vine aquí a la luz del día? "

"Porque siempre fue una entrega nocturna", dijo Castiel, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Dean y le entregaba unos Twinkies (*pastelitos rellenos). "Rain Dog siempre estaba en lo tuyo o aquí, nunca en algo nuestro. No creo que realmente se nos haya ocurrido encontrar una razón para socializar entre nosotros sin usarla como una ... excusa ".

Dean tomó un bocado de su Twinkie, mirando a su perra (su perra), que estaba rodando sobre la alfombra, ocupada tirando de los de su manta de retazos. Dean miró a Castiel, quien lo miraba con culpa. "¿Qué pasa contigo?", Preguntó Dean.

Castiel bajó los ojos. "A veces te llamé en medio de la noche y te dije que Rain Dog estaba aullando cuando ella no lo estaba haciendo".

Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron. "¿Lo hiciste?"

Castiel asintió, dándole la espalda a la ventana y deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. "Creo que solo quería hablar contigo". Él tragó saliva. "Yo... me gustas. Mucho. Has sido un gran amigo para mí, Dean. Crecí pensando que quería algo de aventura y locura en mi vida, así que fui y me uní al FBI, pero eso terminó siendo lo que nunca nada imaginé. Las cosas que veo en mi línea de trabajo pueden ser horribles. Y después de siete años, te vuelven paranoico. Ansioso. Vivo muy lejos de la idea de la normalidad, la mayoría de los días. Trabajo de nueve a cinco, pero no hay nada estable en mi trabajo”. Se encogió de hombros. "Digamos que, después de años de estar sentado en esa plataforma rocosa, necesitaba algo de estabilidad".

Dean se burló. "¿Me estás diciendo que soy estable? ¿A mí, que acaba de ser desalojado, que no tiene un trabajo de tiempo completo fuera de la venta minorista, y que apenas consigue algo de dinero cada dos fines de semana?

Castiel lo miró. Él miró y miró y miró. Él sonrió. "Lo dijiste tú mismo, en la canción sobre mí y Rain. La soledad es oh, oh, más. Tus palabras, Dean. Eres lo que necesitaba en mi vida. Te sigo diciendo, seguía diciéndome a mí mismo, que Rain Dog era lo que había entre nosotros, que ella era lo que nos unía y que es lo que mantiene nuestra relación en funcionamiento. Pero..."

Él se apagó, y el brillo ansioso en sus ojos volvió a marcar un brillo singular. Miró a Rain Dog, mirándola hacer rollos sobre la alfombra. Él no terminó su oración.  
Dean tragó saliva. "¿Dejaste de hablar porque tienes miedo de que me asustes, y me iré cuando apenas acabo de mudarme?”.

Castiel alzó la vista y miró a Dean.

Dean le dio una sonrisa. "Adelante, dime lo que sientes Cas. No voy a huir”.

Los labios de Castiel se separaron, pero no pudo hablar.

Dean se humedeció los labios, sintiéndolos temblar. Dedicó unos segundos a reunir el coraje para hablarle a Castiel. Al final, no le tomó mucho tiempo: ya había estado acumulando valor durante meses, y en este preciso momento, ¡algo dentro de él se desvaneció!

Dean aclaró su garganta muy suavemente. "¿Cas?"

"¿Hm?"}

"Yo, uh, no sé si un razonamiento que ha sido pasado por alto de tu parte, o lo que sea, pero me di cuenta de que el contrato de alquiler que firmé para este lugar dice que solo hay una habitación".

Castiel tomó un pequeño respiro, pestañas revoloteando mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior, acercándose a Castiel, deslizando su mano sobre su muslo, luego girándolo para que sus dedos se tocaran. Castiel movió su mano, buscando entrelazar sus dedos entre los de Dean.

"¿Siempre podría dormir en el sofá?" Dijo Dean en voz baja, pero de una manera que dejó en claro que él sabía que ninguno de ellos sería feliz con él durmiendo en el sofá, ya no más.

"Podrías", dijo Castiel, levantando sus ojos a los de Dean. Su voz tenía el mismo tono que la de Dean, transmitiendo exactamente el mismo mensaje. Fue como... sarcástico tierno. "O", continuó, "no podrías".

Dean inclinó la cabeza. "¿No dormir en el sofá ¿O no dormir en absoluto?”.

Castiel abrió la boca, a punto de responder, pero luego se rió, cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza hacia adelante, apoyándola en el hombro de Dean. "Si esto es realmente lo que va a pasar entre nosotros, Dean, sospecho que podría obtener mi propio aviso de desalojo". Levantó la cabeza, y miró a Dean a los ojos con una mirada aduladora. "Expulsado por mucho ruido".

Dean se rió suavemente, haciendo su camino hacia la boca de Castiel, persiguiendo el aliento. "Tendremos que ser silenciosos entonces”.

Castiel medio entornó los ojos y se lanzó sobre Dean, con un pequeño beso, tomándolo por sorpresa. Se separaron con un suspiro, los ojos buscándose unos a otros para confirmar que eso realmente sucedió, que era real y que lo estaban haciendo en serio.

Dean se mordió el labio y sonrió, sintiendo un calor inundar sus mejillas. Castiel bajó los ojos otra vez y besó la barbilla de Dean, pasando la punta de su nariz puntiaguda contra los sensibles labios de Dean. Otro beso siguió, este era lento y oscilante; fue como un paseo por un parque, caminos tortuosos, moviéndose a un ritmo decente, lleno de todo tipo de sensaciones coloridas, con aroma a lluvia para disfrutar.

Castiel deslizó sus manos en el cabello de Dean, sosteniendo su rostro cerca mientras compartían el aliento. Se miraron el uno al otro, perdidos en la magia de la novedad y la emoción de sentir el latido del corazón de otro hombre contra sus pechos.

Entonces, Castiel frunció el ceño. "¿Dean?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tienes la sensación de que estás siendo observado?"

Dean sonrió. "Pensé que eras tú, mirándome profundamente a los ojos".

Castiel sonrió, pero sus ojos se movieron, y él inclinó su cuello para mirar hacia abajo. Dean miró también, y se rió entre dientes: Rain Dog estaba sentado a sus pies, mirándolos con una mirada cautivada, su boca abierta y jadeante.

"¿Sabes qué?" Dijo Dean, deslizando una mano en la de Castiel para sostenerla. "Una vez que me instale y me acomode, este apartamento no será tan grande. Quiero decir, mis discos irán allí con tus libros, y el estante está lleno; mis artículos de tocador van en tus alacenas y de repente el baño está lleno; mi comida en tu cocina, la misma historia. Pero la mitad de lo que queda por desempacar de mi auto es equipo para perros. Entre nosotros, tenemos demasiadas cosas para un perro. Tenemos dos de todo ahora. Dos juegos de cuencos, dos camas para perros, dos lotes de champú para mascotas. ¿Qué debemos hacer con los extras?”.  
Castiel se encogió de hombros. "Siempre podríamos... ¿conseguir otro perro ...?"

✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

Dean esperó fuera del dormitorio, con una mano en la puerta. Podía escuchar a Castiel dentro, pasando las páginas de un libro. La cama crujió cuando cambió su peso; Dean se asomó por el espacio entre la puerta y el marco, y vio a Castiel que se acomodaba en la cama, colocando su libro sobre la mesita de noche y luego esponjando su almohada.

Dean miró hacia abajo. Rain Dog estaba sentado a sus pies, mirándolo serenamente. Ella estaba esperando que él entrara en la habitación, pero ella no estaba nerviosa como Dean. Afortunadamente tuvo paciencia y no dijo nada para que Dean se diera prisa.

Cuando Dean estuvo listo, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Castiel levantó la vista de su lugar en la cama, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Dean", dijo, contento de verlo.

"¿Hay espacio para uno más?", Bromeó Dean, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la cama, tirando del dobladillo de su camiseta.

"Mucho espacio", dijo Castiel. Se sentó, moviéndose unos centímetros para sentarse en el lado derecho de la cama. Se inclinó sobre el centro y retiró la colcha del lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto la sábana blanca debajo.

Dean respiró otra vez y se movió hacia la cama. "¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?", Consultó, buscando la mirada de Castiel para confirmarlo. "Puedo dormir en el sofá , si esto te parece raro-"

"Dean", dijo Castiel severamente. "Si estás listo para esto, entonces es tu elección. Estoy contento con lo que sea que hagas".

Dean tragó saliva, asintiendo mientras apoyaba su peso en la cama. Era un colchón alto, y él se arrodilló primero, sus pantalones de pijama rayados se arrugaron debajo de él mientras se deslizaba debajo de las cobijas ya calientes.

Suspiró, relajándose en la cama. "Tienes un buen colchón".

"Espuma con memoria", Castiel sonrió, acercándose. Puso un brazo sobre el pecho de Dean, dándole un masaje tranquilizador. "Me han hecho creer que es lo que usan los astronautas".

"Genial", dijo Dean. Tragó de nuevo, parpadeando un par de veces. La habitación estaba bañada en una cálida luz dorada de la lámpara del lado de la cama de Castiel. Dean se preguntó a qué hora Castiel intentaría apagarla. ¿Iban a estar juntos así durante una parte indeterminada de la noche o iban a dormir?... ¿O iba a pasar algo más?

No habían discutido sobre el sexo, ni nada de eso, desde que jugaban con la idea el primer día. Dean se había mudado, y en su primera semana se había tranquilizado fácilmente, pero a pesar de todos los coqueteos y besos ocasionales que disfrutaba con Castiel, Dean no había dormido en ninguna parte más que en el sofá. ¿Cuándo fue el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo iba a abordar el asunto? Él se preocupaba mucho por eso. Quería intimar con Cas pero no sabía cómo iniciarlo.

"Dean", dijo Castiel suavemente. "Estás tan rígido como un tablero. Si esto no funciona”. 

"Está funcionando", insistió Dean. "Yo solo... tengo que acostumbrarme a esto".

Castiel se deslizó más cerca, presionando su calor contra Dean. Besó la mejilla de Dean, exhalando contra su cuello. "Quiero que estés cómodo aquí".  
Dean sonrió, girando su rostro contra el de Castiel, mirándolo a los ojos de cerca.

Rain Dog ladraba, sus patas arañaban el costado de la cama. Ella saltó, pero solo raspó el colchón antes de aterrizar en la alfombra. Gimió, tirando de la manta con los dientes.

"Rainy", dijo Dean, dejando el abrazo de Castiel y girando para mirar a Rain Dog. "Para."

Rain Dog hizo un puchero, dándole a Dean su mejor mirada de ojos de cachorro  
.  
Dean gruñó, rodando los ojos. Volteó de nuevo, mirando con cautela a Castiel. "¿Cuál es tu política sobre tener perros en la cama?"

Castiel alzó las cejas. "¿Cuál es la tuya?".

Dean se encogió de hombros con culpa. "No soportaba verla hacer caras tristes cada vez que ella estaba en mi casa. La dejaba en la cama, sobre todo cuando hacía frío”.

Castiel suspiró. "Bueno, las sábanas van a tener que lavarse alguna vez, no creo que haga mucha diferencia si es esta semana o la próxima".  
"¿Puedo alzarla?"

"Adelante," Castiel sonrió, tocando la mano de Dean debajo de la manta.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de gratitud, se sentó de nuevo y puso sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. "Vamos, bebé", dijo feliz, poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué tal si te llevo? Tus piernas traseras aún no están a plena potencia”.

Se inclinó por la cintura y recogió a Rain Dog, riendo cuando ella emitió un sonido de alegría, moviendo la cola frenéticamente. Dean se giró y la puso en el medio de la cama, y ella dio vueltas en un círculo grande, trazando el espacio suave del colchón. Ella jadeó en la cara de Castiel y le pisó el muslo, haciéndolo gritar, pero Castiel se echó a reír y alcanzó a acariciarla. Dean volvió a la cama junto a Castiel, radiante.

Mientras todavía estaba tirando de sus suaves orejas, los ojos de Castiel pasaron de Rain Dog a Dean. Algo en su sonrisa cambió, y Dean entrecerró los ojos, sin saber por qué Cas lo miraba así.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Dean.

Castiel parecía avergonzado, deslizando su mano hasta parar de acariciar a Rain Dog y escondiéndola debajo de su almohada, apoyando su mejilla en la parte superior. "Um", dijo, presionando sus labios fuertemente, luego soltándolos. "Cuando te inclinaste...”

Dean rompió una sonrisa. "¿Qué, te gusta mi culo?"

Las esquinas de los ojos de Castiel se arrugaron. "No. Bueno, sí, pero eso no fue lo que quise decir”.

"¿Eh?" Dean sintió un temblor dentro de él, preguntándose si Cas estaba hablando de lo que Dean pensaba que estaba hablando.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior, arrastrando los pies a través de la cama para acercarse a Dean, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La respiración de Dean se alteró, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Castiel y el aroma de su piel que envolvía a Dean con cada respiración, pero no podía concentrarse en que - no cuando la mano de Castiel había dejado el reino de afecto amistoso y se había deslizado bajo la cinturilla de el pijama de Dean.

El corazón de Dean latió con fuerza, sabiendo que sus ojos estaban oscuros y que sus manos sudaban; se agarró a la camiseta de Castiel, observándolo intensamente mientras Castiel tocaba el borde elástico de la ropa interior de Dean.

"Esto es encaje", dijo Castiel en voz baja. Dean deseó a Dios que su sonrisa pequeña y torcida fuera una travesura juguetona, no maliciosa.  
"Uh," Dean respiró, su inhalación atascándose en mitad de su garganta. "Es... Es, um".

"Bragas", declaró Castiel. Su mano descansaba en la nalga derecha de Dean ahora, pero sacó su mano de los pantalones de Dean sin explorarla adecuadamente. Dean se vio inmediatamente dividido entre la decepción y la vergüenza. Quería más, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba tener que preguntar.

Se encontró ruborizándose, con la barbilla apoyada contra el esternón y sintiendo que la almohada bajo su cara ardía con su propio calor.

"¿Por qué eres tan tímido al respecto?", Preguntó Castiel, acariciando la mejilla de Dean. Sus labios se separaron, aparentemente dándose cuenta de algo. "¿Eran el último par de ropa interior limpia que te quedaba? ¿Es eso?”.

Dean soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza. "Nah. Tengo un montón de calzoncillos boxers y cosas como estas. No sé. Son cómodas. Y creo que se ven un poco agradables en mí…”.

Castiel pasó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Dean otra vez. "Nunca me dijiste."

"¿Por qué le diría a mi amigo qué tipo de ropa interior me gusta usar?" Dean se burló. "Además..." Sus ojos se desviaron de Castiel, yendo primero a Rain Dog (quien dormitaba entre sus pies), luego al techo. Tomó aliento, lo soltó, luego miró a Castiel. "Es algo así como... más personal que eso".

Castiel guardó silencio, pero definitivamente estaba escuchando.

Dean no tenía ganas de formular una explicación, así que se acercó a Castiel, quitándole la mano de la cara y deslizándola hacia abajo bajo las sábanas. Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, Dean inclinó la mano de Castiel hacia abajo, poniéndola en sus pantalones, haciendo que Castiel tomara su miembro en la palma de la mano.

Con un débil grito de excitación, Dean se bajó los pantalones del pijama y balanceó las caderas en la mano de Castiel. Sus ojos se cerraron; Castiel vio la lujuria en los ojos de Dean, y lo entendió. Era un fetiche sexual.

Dean cerró los ojos y besó a Castiel, con la mandíbula trabajando para separar los labios de Castiel. Castiel se sorprendió al principio, claramente no había esperado que Dean se le acercara esta noche, pero pronto dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de deseo. Dean respondió con un suave gemido, rodando a mitad de camino sobre Castiel.

Castiel rompió el beso primero, sacando su mano de los pantalones de Dean, moviendo ambas manos para sostener la cintura de Dean. Se besaron de nuevo, con los ojos medio cerrados y la cabeza girando.

Dean dejó que la quemadura de su piel y los impulsos en sus caderas lo guiaran por un minuto, ahogado en el toque y sabor y olor de Castiel.

Pero luego Dean se quedó sin aliento apartó su boca de Castiel, y sus ojos se buscaron el uno al otro. "Wow", Dean respiró.

Castiel se rió entre dientes y se levantó contra la boca de Dean, ambas manos deslizándose por su espalda, arrastrando su camisa por el camino. En la parte superior, tomó la cabeza de Dean entre sus manos, manteniéndolo seguro. Rodó a Dean sobre su espalda, empujando sus caderas con fuerza contra él. Dean sintió que el placer se enroscaba en su cuerpo, y gimió, hundiéndose profundamente en la cama bajo el peso de Castiel.

Pero luego vino otro peso también, uno moviéndose hacia los lados. Dean se quedó sin aliento, viendo a Rain Dog parada junto a su hombro, olfateando curiosamente la cara de Castiel.

"Rainy", siseó Dean. "Vete."

Rain Dog sonrió, y con la boca abierta, su lengua se dejó caer y comenzó a jadear con fuerza, moviendo la cola.

Dean gimió, golpeando su cabeza contra la almohada debajo de él. Miró a Castiel, que estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "frustrado por un perro”, se quejó Dean, frunciendo el ceño cuando Castiel rodó alejándose y se acostó de costado, apoyado sobre un codo, frente a Dean y riéndose.

"Puedo sacarla afuera si quieres", dijo Castiel en voz baja, una mano siguiendo un patrón contra el vientre de Dean. "¿Todavía quieres... um, continuar?"

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro brusco, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cuello, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su perra. Ella parecía muy complacida consigo misma. Dean se encogió de hombros, mirando a Castiel. "¿Quieres tú?"

Castiel le devolvió la mirada suavemente, sin parecer tan ardiente como lo había hecho hace un minuto. "No estoy seguro", dijo, inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba la barba de Dean. "Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, y sospecho que podríamos hacerlo mientras Rain Dog todavía esté aquí".

La temperatura de Dean se elevó, preguntándose cuán travieso iba a ser esto.

Castiel sonrió, acercándose un poco más a Dean. Sus labios se rozaron, y Castiel besó a Dean una vez, tarareando contra su labio superior. "Me gustaría ser abrazado. Muy fuerte, y durante mucho tiempo”.

"¿Abrazado?" Repitió Dean, casi sin aliento. Era tan inocente, pero lo dijo de una manera tan sucia que honestamente sintió emoción. "Yo puedo hacer eso."  
Castiel ronroneó una nota baja, ojos oscurecidos mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Dean, salpicando de besos su garganta, su mandíbula, su cuello y su hombro. Dean sintió que su respiración se detenía un par de veces, como si esto fuera emocionante. Y eso fue. Oh, lo fue. Dean estaba desconcertado, pero no podía negar que estaba en un pequeño paso.

Castiel se veía tan feliz así, todo junto al costado de Dean abrazándose el uno al otro. Entonces Rain Dog fue y cayó sobre la parte posterior de los muslos de Dean, por lo que ahora Dean estaba entre dos cuerpos calientes. Él sintió el amor, realmente lo hizo.

Aceptando que así era como iba a ser, Dean se retorció una última vez, pateando su pijama hasta quitarse sus pantalanes de una vez por todas. Se enredaron alrededor de sus pies, pero ahora que sus piernas estaban desnudas, él podía deslizarlas entre las de Castiel... y Castiel jadeó. A Dean le gustaba la forma en que también lo sentía.

Dean besó la frente de Castiel, luego apoyó su propia frente contra él, con los ojos abiertos solo lo suficiente para ver las pestañas de Castiel. Dean sintió esas pestañas rozar su propia mejilla, y suspiró.

"¿De verdad quieres otro perro?", Preguntó Dean. "¿Qué pasa si el otro perro ni siquiera nos deja besarnos antes de que esté en nuestras caras como Rainy?"  
Castiel se rió entre dientes. "Entonces supongo que tendremos que encontrar otras formas de saludarnos", dijo claramente, besando los labios de Dean. "Apaga la luz, ¿podrías, por favor? He tenido bastante de estar despierto”.

Dean sonrió contra la piel de Castiel, y deslizó una mano fuera del calor y sobre los hombros de Castiel, alcanzando la lámpara. Cuando estaba apagada, Dean, Castiel y Rain Dog yacían en un silencio perfecto y cómodo.

Los dedos de Castiel se extendieron sobre la cadera desnuda de Dean, el pulgar se movía suavemente arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Dean sintió que se movía como un metrónomo, como un latido del corazón. Batió lento.Con los latidos de su propio corazón atados a los de Castiel, Dean permitió que el ritmo de Castiel lo condujera a un sueño estable y reparador.  
✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

La próxima vez que intentaron tener sexo también fue un desastre. Rain Dog nunca antes había escuchado a gente haciendo ese tipo de ruidos, por lo que no se callaba, y estaba preocupada. Ella pensó que se estaban muriendo o algo así.

Fueron tres intentos en tres ocasiones distintas antes de que Dean y Castiel llegaran a hacerlo, y esa vez estaban en el asiento trasero del auto de Dean, con el vehículo escondido en un rincón discreto del estacionamiento subterráneo. Fue una experiencia bastante vergonzosa. Dean no estaba contento con las manchas y Castiel no estaba del todo contento con las circunstancias, porque prefería cuando las cosas eran suaves y cálidas, no dolorosas, rígidas, frías y totalmente incómodas. Dejando los orgasmos a un lado, ninguno de ellos contó ese intento como un éxito.

Los siguientes veces fueron mejores. Rain Dog ahora hacía el equivalente canino de poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que escuchaba a Dean y Castiel ponerse manos a la obra, pero ella siempre venía e investigaba cuando los ruidos se detenían. Por si acaso.  
✧ · · · ♥ · · · ✧

 

"Creo que Rain Dog está lista para eso", dijo Dean conversando, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico en su oreja mientras paseaba por la alfombra con sus calcetines. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros, con el puño cerrado. "Yo, por otro lado..."

"Sin embargo, no sabes con seguridad si tienes el apartamento", dijo Sam apaciguadoramente. "Tal vez debes darte unas pocas semanas para adaptarte, antes de agregar a otro perro. El refugio todavía estará allí”.

 

"Sí", suspiró Dean, moviendo los dedos en sus bolsillos. "Dios, estoy nervioso como el infierno." Miró hacia arriba cuando Castiel irrumpió en la puerta de entrada, a casa del trabajo con aspecto agotado. Dejó caer su maletín y arrojó su gabardina al suelo.

"¡Dean, cuelga el teléfono!", Dijo Castiel, desenredando la bufanda de su cuello. "¡El agente inmobiliario va a llamar en cualquier momento!"

"Oh, mierda", murmuró Dean. "Sammy, me tengo que ir, Cas dice que el agente de bienes raíces está a punto de llamar y decirnos si conseguimos el apartamento".

"Vale. Cuéntame cómo les fue".

"Lo haré. Saluda a tus perros por nosotros”.

"Sí. ¡Buena suerte!"

"Nos vemos, Sammy." Dean terminó la llamada, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Castiel acababa de salir disparado del baño y ahora estaba hurgando en su cajón de calcetines, buscando calcetines limpios. Dean se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano. 

"¿Tuviste un buen día?"

"¿Cómo definirías 'buen día'?", Preguntó Castiel, metiendo los pies en calcetines negros, y luego arrojando los sucios en el cesto de la ropa sucia. "El clima estaba muy húmedo, mi caso actual todavía está en un callejón sin salida, y todo lo que podía pensar era en el apartamento".

"Conseguiremos el apartamento", dijo Dean con confianza. "No se atreverían a negarle a un agente del FBI, eres una ventaja para esto".

Castiel sonrió y se levantó de la cama, acercándose a Dean. "No creo que así sea como funciona".

"Bueno", dijo Dean, besando a Castiel hola, "Sí yo gobernara el mundo, así es como sería".Castiel besó los labios de Dean nuevamente, luego su mejilla, y se hundieron en un abrazo.

Dean se rió entre dientes. "También estás nervioso, ¿eh?"

Castiel apretó, su peso cayendo. "¡Realmente, realmente quiero ese departamento!" Se apartó, con ambas manos sosteniendo las muñecas de Dean. "¡Piénsalo! Amplio espacio, un magnífico y lujoso baño ... ¡Una sala para libros y música, y se nos permiten perros! Una cocina con dos espacios de trabajo! Un jardín para nosotros solos".

Rain Dog trotó hasta ponerse de pie, ladrando una vez, completamente entusiasta sobre la perspectiva.

"Lo dijiste, cariño", Dean le dijo a Rain Dog. "Lo quieres tanto como yo".

Castiel suspiró ansiosamente y tiró de Dean para otro abrazo. Dean le besó la oreja, porque eso era todo lo que podía alcanzar.

Sonó el teléfono y Castiel gritó.

"¡Esta es ella! ¡Es ella!"

"¡Contesta!" Gritó Dean, acercando el teléfono a la cara de Castiel.  
Castiel jadeó un par de veces, luchando por encontrar el botón correcto en el teléfono. Lo encontró, lo presionó y se puso el teléfono en la cabeza. "¡Hola! Residencia Novak-Winchester! Castiel hablando! "

Dean observó, tocando las yemas de los dedos mientras Castiel permanecía inmóvil, escuchando la pequeña voz que balbuceaba al otro lado de la línea. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.

Dean intentó decir "¿Lo conseguimos?", Pero Castiel miró hacia otro lado, levantando un dedo en un gesto de "espera".

Castiel asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Pero todo salió bien?"

El agente de bienes raíces respondió con una exclamación: Dean deseaba tanto poder escuchar lo que ella decía.

Castiel se mordió el labio... sus cejas levantadas ...

"¡SÍ!" Golpeó el aire. "¡Gracias! ¡Dios mío, gracias! "

Dean vitoreó y saltó arriba y abajo, luego envolvió a Castiel en un gran abrazo. "¡Lo conseguimos! Rainy, lo tenemos!

"¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!", Dijo Castiel apresuradamente, pasando su mano sobre los labios de Dean. Escuchó con fuerza al agente de bienes raíces, asintiendo. "Está bien... Bien, ¡muchas gracias! Te llamaré por la mañana. ¡Gracias, adiós!”.

Castiel colgó el teléfono, y se volvió hacia Dean con una loca y loca felicidad en sus ojos.

"¡Siiiii!”. Gritaban, abrazados y saltando de un lado a otro como niños. Rain Dog saltó con ellos, ladrando e intentando volar.

Dean se derrumbó en una carcajada, agarrando a Castiel y tirándolo con el sobre la cama. Se besaron, llenos de sonrisas y sentimientos de esperanza y éxito.

Se miraron el uno al otro desde cerca, sus narices juntas. Dean levantó la barbilla y besó a Castiel con todo el amor del mundo, la sangre le latía con fuerza y lo sentía en la cabeza.

Castiel exhaló un bufido y profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua para lamer los dientes de Dean, moviendo un ritmo apasionado en sus labios.

"Mmm", murmuró Dean, rompiendo el beso para jadear en busca de aire. Sonrió a Castiel, buscando en sus ojos oscuros la confirmación de que estaban pensando lo mismo. "¿Sexo para celebrar?”.

Castiel se rió, golpeando la mejilla de Dean. "Bueno."

Dean se mordió el labio y sonrió. "¿Puedes hacer lo del detective del FBI?"

Castiel dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió de todos modos. "Si tengo".

"Impresionante." Dean empujó a Castiel fuera de él y ambos se pusieron de pie. "Está bien- Vuelve a ponerte tu traje, y esta vez correctamente. Que luzca bien. Me voy a preparar. Será sólo un minuto”.

"¿Para qué necesitas prepararte?" Preguntó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño, pero Dean ya estaba hundido hasta los codos en el cajón de su ropa interior y no respondía la pregunta.

"¡Prepárate!", Insistió Dean, entregándole a Castiel su impermeable (seco) y sacándolo de la habitación. "Y lleva a Rain Dog contigo".

Castiel se fue, recogiendo la chaqueta de su traje de la cama a medida que avanzaba. Cerró la puerta de la habitación entre él y Dean, y Dean oyó que se ponía la chaqueta y el abrigo.

La voz de Castiel entró por la puerta, "¿Ya estás listo?"

Dean jadeó, jadeó y volvió a ponerse los pantalones vaqueros, luego se quitó los calcetines y se arregló la camiseta. "¡Sí! Estoy listo."

"¿Debo empezar?" Castiel llamó.

"¡Sí!" Dean se tiró sobre la cama y tomó su libro de lectura de la mesita de noche, fingiendo estudiar.

Llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio, y Dean levantó la vista como si estuviera molesto. 

"¿Quién es?", Preguntó.

En su voz oficial, Castiel dijo: "FBI".

Dean dejó su libro y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta. "¿Dijiste FBI? ¿Qué deseas?"

"Es un asunto oficial. Si pudiera abrir la puerta, señor... "

Dean abrió la puerta un poco, mirando la cara dura de un agente del FBI. "¿Puedo ver alguna identificación?"

Castiel metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su placa del FBI, sosteniéndola y balanceándola. La miró, y notó que estaba boca abajo, y la giró hacia arriba. "Agente Especial Senior- Detective Castiel Novak, División de Inspección. Estoy aquí para realizar una inspección”.

Dean suspiró. "Entra, entonces".

Abrió la puerta, y Castiel entró, mirando a su alrededor como si esta no fuera la casa de Dean y Castiel, como si nunca hubiese estado allí antes.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué estás inspeccionando?" Dean dijo con curiosidad, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Castiel abrió la boca, pero se detuvo. Dean lo miró alentador, así que Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Soy un inspector de bikini".  
"No, no, vamos, Cas", se quejó Dean. "Hazlo bien."

Castiel suspiró pesadamente, pero volvió a poner su cara de póker, volviendo a colocar su placa del FBI en su abrigo. "Soy un inspector de bikini".

Dean sonrió, rizando los dedos de los pies con emoción. "Pero, detective, ¿por qué tendría que venir aquí? Soy un tipo, no uso bikinis".

"Eso está por verse, señor", dijo Castiel sin rodeos. "Si pudiera deshacer sus pantalones e inclinarse hacia adelante sobre la cama, la ley me obliga a proceder a una inspección".

Dean se mordió el labio, ocultando su sonrisa. Se dirigió a la cama y desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, luego miró hacia adelante y se inclinó hacia la cintura, presionando su rostro y su pecho contra el colchón. "¿Va a doler, detective?"

"No", dijo Castiel suavemente, pasando su mano por la espalda de Dean, arrugando su camiseta. "Es un... un procedimiento no invasivo".

Dean gimió, no podía evitarlo. Podía sentir una presión en su ingle, tan emocionado por lo que venía.

Castiel extendió la mano por la cintura de Dean y le desabrochó los pantalones, luego hundió los dedos debajo del dril de algodón y bajó la pretina unos centímetros, pasando las nalgas de Dean y dejando al descubierto su trasero.

"Señor, si no me equivoco, ¿está usando una tanga roja?"

La mano de Dean apretó las sábanas, y él asintió, su voz ronca cuando respondió: "Pero no es un bikini, detective".

"Es lo suficientemente cercano", dijo Castiel con firmeza. "Señor, ¿es consciente de que al usar esta prenda está violando la ley, eh ... 67-a, subsección tres, que establece que a ninguna persona se le permite usar bikinis en ningún momento?"

"Nuh-eh", dijo Dean. "No lo sabía. ¿Estoy en problemas, detective? ¿Vas a castigarme?".

"Te estoy arrestando", dijo Castiel, haciendo que Dean se pusiera de pie y lo volteara. Sacó un par de esposas acolchadas del bolsillo de su gabardina y las abrió con un pulgar. "Si pudieras sentarte en tu cama, tengo que esposarlo".

Dean sonrió, se quitó los vaqueros, luego se sentó en la cama y se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que se sentó en el medio. Se recostó, estirando los brazos para agarrar los barrotes en la cabecera de la cama. "Nunca he sido arrestado antes", dijo, dándole a Castiel sus mejores ojos lujuriosos mientras Castiel se deslizaba sobre Dean, a horcajadas sobre su cintura. "Nunca he estado en esto... mucho ... problemas." Dean levantó sus caderas de la cama y rozó la entrepierna de Castiel con la suya, contento cuando Castiel perdió el personaje por un momento para estremecerse.

"Ah..." Castiel cortó las esposas alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Dean y lo colocó en la cama. Se acostó encima de Dean, la gabardina se derramó a ambos lados de sus cuerpos. "S-Señor, me temo que está en un problema mucho peor de lo que cree. Voy a tener que .. "

Cuando se quedó en blanco, Dean se inclinó y le susurró al oído: "Castigarme".

Castiel se quedó sin aliento. "Voy a tener que... castigarte".

Dean separó las piernas y le dio a Castiel acceso completo a su entrepierna y su tanga. La tanga apenas cubría nada cuando Dean estaba relajado, pero en este momento era una mera decoración para una parte de piel en la base de su erección.

Castiel se lamió los labios, sus ojos lujuriosos se posaron en la cara de Dean. Se sentó sobre Dean, moviendo los dedos hacia la hebilla de su propio cinturón para deshacerlo. Dean lo vio deslizar el cinturón y abrir sus pantalones con un movimiento rápido, empujándolos hacia sus caderas. Castiel luego empujó sus boxers hacia abajo, pero Dean no pudo ver nada antes de que Castiel se volviera a acostar sobre él otra vez, restregándose contra su pierna.

"¡Detective!" Dean jadeó, retorciéndose contra Castiel. "Oh, detective, seré bueno. No usaré más tangas... "

Castiel se echó a reír, estallando en una risa gutural justo al lado de la oreja de Dean. Dean sonrió, pero él golpeó el pecho de Castiel, tratando de controlarlo. 

"¡Shh!" Dijo Dean. "Vamos, hombre del FBI, no lo arruines ahora".

Castiel se lamió los labios dos veces, reteniendo a Dean mientras se frotaba contra él, tratando de controlar su sonrisa divertida. "Uhm... olvidé dónde estábamos ..."  
"No usaré más tangas", repitió Dean, abrazando los hombros de Castiel hacia él, y luego extendió los dedos de su mano derecha a través del cabello oscuro de Castiel.  
"Lo dudo", Castiel jadeó, empujando contra Dean, haciendo que la cama se tambaleara. "Oh, lo dudo, lo dudo, mucho, señor".

Dean envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Castiel, dándole un poco de acción en la cadera, así que tuvo algo más contra lo que rosarse. "Yo – ahh- prometo ... me pondré - ahhh - boxers a partir de ahora..."

Castiel resopló, rompiendo el personaje una vez más para poder reírse. "Dean, no podrías mantener esa promesa durante dos días".

"¡Podría!", Dean discutió, dándole un beso a Castiel. "Apuesto que podría".

"No podrías"

"Podría", dijo Dean de nuevo, deslizando una mano por la espalda de Castiel para agarrar su trasero, dándole un buen apretón. "Si no puedo, tendrás otra razón para castigarme, así que de cualquier forma, sales ganando".

Castiel se rió entre dientes, besando la mandíbula erizada de Dean. "Mhhm. Eres un ciudadano que rompe las reglas. Yo debo... aughh ... Dean ... "

Dean gimió suavemente, levantando las caderas para empujar a Castiel, y Castiel se estremeció. Castiel probablemente estaba muy acalorado, porque un traje y un abrigo eran demasiado para usar en la cama, pero todo lo que mostraba era un brillo de sudor en su frente.

Castiel bajó la cabeza y tomó la camiseta de Dean, enrollándola para que pasara por sus pezones. "Señor..." luchó por hablar, pero continuó, "Yo-yo voy a administrar el ... el ... un castig ... Ahh-"

Dean gimió, su piel hormigueaba desde su cuero cabelludo hasta las plantas de sus pies mientras Castiel ponía su boca en el pezón de Dean, su lengua giraba.  
"Ahh", Dean respiró, los dedos de su mano libre apretados en el cuello de la gabardina de Castiel. "Oh, debo haber sido muy malo... para merecer esto".

Los labios de Castiel sonaron, y sus besos se arrastraron hacia arriba; husmeó y le hizo cosquillas a la garganta de Dean, chupando su manzana de Adán. Dean estiró su cuello y empujó su cabeza en la almohada, gimiendo profundamente. Sus piernas se debilitaron, su espalda se arqueó. Estaba llegando a su apogeo, y la fricción entre sus piernas probablemente era solo la mitad de la razón. Todo eso del FBI de Castiel realmente le calentaba, de alguna manera.

"Detective... Novak... Cas..."

Castiel murmuró y mordisqueó el cuello de Dean, arrastrando mordiscos y besos hasta su hombro. Dean se sintió consumido por un enorme y urgente calor, y comenzó a jadear, temblando en los brazos de Castiel.

"Eso es todo, señor", pronunció Castiel, acariciando el cuello de Dean con sus manos. "Eres muy malo. Eres tan travieso ".

Dean se rió entre dientes, amando y odiando esas palabras pronunciadas con una voz tan gutural. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la presión creciendo sobre todo su cuerpo, enfocándose exactamente en el lugar donde Castiel estaba frotando su erección.

"Duhh-tec-tive ..." Dean jadeó, "Oh-ho, sí, allí mismo. Justo ahí. No te detenga…”. Él gimió, su mano libre agarrando un mechón del cabello de Castiel. Castiel besó la muñeca de Dean, todavía retorciéndose contra su cuerpo. Se pusieron frenéticos, moviéndose tan bruscamente ahora.

Castiel empujaba contra Dean una y otra vez, moviéndose con mayor vigor cada segundo. Sus manos agarraron las caderas de Dean para estabilizarlo, ambos jadeando; Castiel sostuvo a Dean cerca y lo condujo a la cama.

"Cas, ve más rápido- ¡Sí! ¡Así, así, no pares! "Jadeando, jadeando, apretando las manos. Llamas de placer estallaron bajo la piel de Dean, y él gritó: "Oh, Dios, sí, ya voy, me voy a correr…ahh sí…”.

Dean arqueó su espalda y presionó a Castiel con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniéndolo cerca y corriéndose en su ropa, en sus muslos desnudos.  
En el momento en que Dean se desplomó, Castiel miró entre sus cuerpos y se inclinó hacia abajo, levantando su camisa blanca de vestir hasta su ombligo. Se hundió de nuevo, suspirando por la presión de la piel de Dean contra su erección.

El ladrido de un perro hizo que el lento ritmo de Castiel decayera, y frunció el ceño. Dean todavía estaba temblando, pero se rió, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Dean y Castiel miraron hacia un lado de la cama. Rain Dog estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras, con las patas sobre el colchón, mirando hacia ellos. Ella jadeó, sonriendo; su cola probablemente se movía como un limpiaparabrisas a todo volumen.

"Dejaste la puerta del dormitorio abierta, ¿no?", Se quejó Dean.

"Shoo", dijo Castiel sin aliento. "Rain Dog - fuera!"

Rain Dog ladró de nuevo, cayendo al suelo y luego parándose de nuevo."¡Fuera!"

Rain Dog ignoró las instrucciones. Dean pensó que pensaba que las cosas eran demasiado interesantes en el dormitorio para irse. Dean y Castiel estaban haciendo ruidos extraños otra vez, y para un perro, el sexo probablemente olía raro.

Dean gimió, algo roto por una risa. Enterró su cabeza contra la corbata de Castiel, ocultando su rostro ardiente contra la tela.

Castiel suspiró y se sentó sobre la entrepierna de Dean, quitándose la gabardina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Preguntó Dean.

"Si ella no se va, entonces tú y yo podríamos escondernos de ella." Castiel se recostó, cubriéndose a él y a Dean con el abrigo.

Estaba oscuro, cálido y de olor amargo bajo el abrigo, pero tío, sí que era íntimo. Dean aceptó un suave beso en sus labios, dejando que Cas respirara en su boca. Las manos de Castiel acariciaron su garganta, su mandíbula, pulgares acariciando sus labios hinchados. Comenzaron a frotarse juntos otra vez, Castiel conduciendo su erección entre los muslos de Dean. Dean ronroneó de placer, disfrutando la sensación.

"Quítame las esposas, detective, y le echaré una mano con eso", susurró Dean, sonriendo contra la mejilla de Castiel.

Castiel extendió la mano y apretó el botón de liberación de los puños de los juguetes, y el brazalete que rodeaba la muñeca izquierda de Dean se cayó y colgó detrás de la cama. Dean hundió su mano debajo del abrigo, donde sintió de inmediato el calor corporal. Dean puso esa mano en el cuello de Castiel; hacía frío en contraste, y Castiel gruñó, luego gimió.

Dean ignoró los ladridos de Rain Dog y le dio otro beso a Castiel, deslizando ambas manos por su espalda, debajo de su camisa ... por su sudorosa espalda, dándole alivio, y una fuerte presión de masaje.  
"Oh- Dean..."

"Eso es todo", susurró Dean, mordisqueando la oreja de Castiel, pasando la nariz por el borde. "Vamos, detective, terminemos su inspección".

Castiel se retiró de entre los muslos de Dean y tomó una de las manos de Dean, tirándola hacia abajo para tocarlo. Dean captó la indirecta, tomando un buen control de la erección de Castiel y comenzando un rápido y fuerte ritmo. Castiel gruñó, ya jadeando contra el cuello de Dean. Dean susurró palabras de aliento, haciendo círculos refrescantes contra su musculosa espalda.

"Dean... Dean-"

Dean le dio a Castiel un último beso, y sonrió cuando sintió que Castiel se convulsionaba contra él, finalmente alcanzando su punto máximo. Él hizo un sonido de placer, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando todo terminó, sus caderas siguieron trabajando, empujándose contra Dean por unos segundos más. Entonces sus muslos comenzaron a temblar, mientras trataba de evitar aplastar a Dean mientras se relajaba.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Castiel rodó sobre Dean y se extendió sobre la cama, exponiéndolos a ambos a la luz nuevamente. Castiel estaba desnudo desde su ombligo hasta sus rodillas, pero cubierto con demasiada ropa en todos lados. Dean le sonrió y vio que estaba rosado y sudando, completamente agotado.  
Dean se acercó, dándole otro beso a Castiel. "Eso fue hermoso."

"Ah... Señor... volveré para ... otra inspección", jadeó Castiel. "Más adelante..."

Dean se rió entre dientes, acariciando la mejilla de Castiel. "Te estaré esperando, detective".

Dean sintió un golpe repentino en el colchón, y rodó hasta la mitad, solo para ver que Rain Dog se había subido a la cama, curioso por lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡Oye, oye, fuera de la cama!" Dijo Dean, tratando de empujarla con su pie. "¡Fuera!"

Castiel sonrió, todavía sin aliento. Tiró de su abrigo para cubrir su cuerpo, por lo que el perro no vio nada inapropiado "Bueno", suspiró, "Al menos sabemos que ella puede saltar ahora, y que sus piernas traseras están ya sanas”.

Dean tuvo que admitir que era algo reconfortante de saber. "¡Sin embargo, sin excusas no se salta en la cama!" Se levantó y sacó a Rain Dog de la cama, haciendo caso omiso de su ladrido de discusión. Él la puso afuera en el pasillo y rápidamente cerró la puerta. "Lo siento, cachorrita", llamó por la puerta. "Tú y yo debemos tener un poco de tiempo a solas de vez en cuando ¿no?”.

Rain Dog ladraba y ladraba, arañando la puerta, pero luego resopló y se detuvo a escuchar.

Dean suspiró con una sonrisa. Se bajó la camiseta para encontrarse con la tirilla de su tanga, y caminó de regreso a Castiel, abrazándose a él. Castiel ya había recuperado el aliento, y su rostro enrojecido había vuelto a su complexión normal. Se sentó, se quitó la chaqueta del traje, pateó el pantalón y los boxers al piso, y finalmente se aflojó la corbata. Luego, con solo su camisa de vestir suelta, Castiel se recostó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dean, besando su cuello.

“Te amo ", dijo Dean, ronroneando en la frente de Castiel.

"Te amo más", dijo Castiel.

"Ahora te estás poniendo cursi. No me hagas eso, amigo ", se quejó Dean, pero sonrió ampliamente en cualquier caso. "Vamos a ser esa pareja extraña, asquerosa, amorosa, ¿no? Vamos a ser los que están en el apartamento de lujo, que tienen sexo con juego de roles y tienen una pitbull ladrando a todas horas. Y entonces, Tracy y yo vamos a estar sentados allí tocando música, y estarás cantando en la ducha como un gato estrangulado ...”.

Castiel soltó una carcajada, apretando a Dean con fuerza. "No soy tan malo cantando".

"Oh, cómo nos ALEJAMOS DE TODAS LA LUCES… SIEMPRE HEMOS ESTADOS LOCOS…”.

Castiel se rió, golpeando a Dean en el cofre. "No todos estamos dotados con la voz de una sirena, Dean".

"Tal vez no", dijo Dean amablemente, acercándose para acurrucarse con Castiel, acariciándole la cara. "Fuiste dotado con una voz como una sierra para metales.  
Serás desalojado por ruido”. Besó la barbilla de Castiel y le ofreció una sonrisa. "Pero si alguna vez eres desalojado, amigo, iré contigo".

Castiel sonrió, sosteniendo fuerte a Dean. "Tan improbable pero, si eso alguna vez sucede, ¿sabes lo que haría?"  
"¿Qué?"

“Iría de gira contigo", dijo Castiel. "Y traeía a Rain Dog conmigo. Quizás a el otro perro también, si tenemos otro perro ".

Dean retrocedió unos centímetros, mirando a Castiel con sorpresa. "Mi Tour no es hasta Agosto”.

Castiel sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Te opondrías a tener a seres más capaces en tu equipo? Puedo hacer papeleo o levantar objetos pesados, y tengo una pistola que puedo usar. Rainy puede...vigilar. Ella ladrará a todos y todo, y seamos sinceros, nunca más volverá a tener un despertador. "

Dean se rió, husmeando la cara de Castiel. "¿De verdad quieres venir conmigo?"

"Sí. Sí, claro que sí, "Castiel asintió. "Olvida lo que dicen sobre el FBI; un autobús turístico en una carretera abierta es donde ocurren todas las aventuras de verdad ".

"Aw", sonrió Dean, besando los labios de Castiel. "Tengo mi propia groupie".

"Fan número uno", dijo Castiel alegremente. "Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo".

¡Una fuerte bang! los interrumpió. Se dieron la vuelta y se incorporaron, tratando de ver qué era. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta de nuevo, y Rain Dog-  
Rain Dog llegó y rebotó en la cama, agitando la cola mientras se abría paso entre sus dos personas favoritas y se acostaba entre sus pantorrillas.

Dean exhaló, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras yacía en los brazos de Castiel una vez más. "Genial", murmuró, los labios arrastrando la piel de la garganta de Castiel. "Ella puede saltar tan alto que puede abrir puertas ahora". Va a ser una maldita amenaza, ya sea aquí, en el nuevo departamento, o en cualquier otro lugar donde la llevemos".

"Pero ella es nuestra amenaza", dijo Castiel con dulzura, llegando a colgar las orejas de Rain Dog. "Nuestra pequeña nube de lluvia del desastre".

Dean sonrió, acurrucándose un poco más cerca de ellos, frotando la espalda de Rain Dog con su pie. Mientras la acariciaba, extendió la mano para acariciar también a Castiel: se pasó una mano por el pelo, perdido en sus ojos por un momento.

Entonces, Dean sonrió, sintiendo un pensamiento creativo golpearlo con toda su fuerza. "Huh", dijo. "Sabes, creo que hay una canción allí, tal vez. Mejor que ese otra que nunca terminé. Una historia sobre nuestras vidas, la forma en que nos juntamos. No sé, si juego bien mis cartas, podría ser un verdadero éxito".

Castiel parecía curioso. "¿Crees que sí?"

"Sí". Dean sonrió, besando a Castiel una vez más. "Tú, yo y nuestro pequeño perro de la lluvia". Algo sobre encontrar el amor en un aguacero, luego amar una tormenta”.

Castiel sonrió, asintiendo. "Lo harás perfecto".

"Tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda con los acordes", dijo Dean, jocosamente. "Vas a pararte en la ducha y te daré la letra".

Castiel se rió, empujando una mano en la cara de Dean. Dean rodó hacia atrás otra vez, enredando a Rain Dog entre las piernas de Castiel y él mientras estaban juntos, abrazándose el uno al otro. Dean apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de Castiel, sus ojos se arrugaron con la presión de tratar de no reírse cuando Rain Dog comenzó a lamer los dedos de sus pies.

Los tres se quedaron así por un tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Hablaron de letras, amor y futuro, y se rieron. Ellos se rieron mucho.

Rain Dog yacía junto a Dean y Castiel (ahora estaría prohibido pasar la lengua por los pies), y se empapó de los felices rumores de sus preciosos humanos. En realidad, incluso consideró que nunca habían sonado más felices de lo que lo hacían en este momento. Cuando estaban alegres, Rain Dog estaba feliz.

Si bien tenía la clara sensación de que las cosas solo iban a ser más alegres en un futuro cercano, en este momento, Rain Dog estaba segura, total y completamente segura, de que era absoluta e indudablemente la perra más feliz del mundo. Todo. Todo. El Mundo.

-El Fin-


End file.
